An Unexpected Happy Ending
by lil' n3ko
Summary: He did it. He gave up on her. He thought this was the worst event of his life. But, he never thought that he will be cast as Romeo on the coming school play. And Juliet? He doesn't even want to remember her name. Will Ruka ever find his happy ending?
1. ACT I

I stared into a dark abyss where I found myself crying, hurting all alone with no one to notice. I pondered if what I did was the right thing even if it left me no choice but to lose my happiness. I already had no hope, no inspiration to hold on to. I was left alone, forgotten even if I gave them their freedom to love, their freedom to stop lying to themselves. I, Ruka Nogi, officially gave up on Sakura and gave her to Natsume.

Yes, you're right. The two loves of my life have finally released themselves from me. They may not have shown it but I seem to be a drag, an insulator, a block from their hidden feelings with each other. Both of them knew that it was Sakura who I love, and they never wanted to hurt me. But I never wanted to hurt them either. I did the bravest thing that I thought I would ever do: give up on her and let Natsume do the rest.

Of course, they felt bad that I told them what I wanted to happen among the three of us: Sakura to be together with Natsume and leave me alone. I told them that I was going to be all right. We all knew that I was crushing and hurting inside. But, it was the right thing to do. They both needed each other. I was insignificant in both of their lives. I was only a part of it. But, I was never really special unlike how they feel for each other.

Here I am, Ruka Nogi. Crushed and torn. Remaining as single and always will be until the day I die.

-0-

I found myself enclosed in a classroom along with my classmates – of course, with him and her. You know what I mean. We didn't know why we were there. It was past our ordinary school time. The door opened and entered Not-Everyone's-Favorite teacher – Naru.

"Good morning, everyone!" He greeted in _his _usual manner – gayish.

"Good morning, _Sensei!_" Everyone – but me, Natsume, and Imai – chorused.

He smiled widely and took a chalk between his right thumb and index finger. He wrote something on the blackboard which made everyone curious of what he was going to discuss. I placed my eyes on Koko – my mind-reading classmate – and I saw him frown, even with his smiling face. He told his seatmate, Kitsunume, on what he heard from Naru's mind. He gave out a sour look upon hearing Koko's whisper.

I looked upon the blackboard thinking that what Naru is writing on the blackboard might interest me. I slowly read each letter familiarizing myself with each word... _Ro.. Me.. O... And... Ju... Li.. Et... _Romeo and Juliet! It was not only I who read what was written.

"Romeo and Juliet? What is it, _Sensei_? Do you want us to research about it?" Our forever class representative, Yuu Tobita, asked him.

"It's not it," Koko finally spoke – in a disgusted manner, that is. He stood up and looked at each one of us. He pointed his finger towards Naru and glared his eyes upon him.

"He's going to let all of us perform in a lovey-dovey play! You are never going to take me alive!" He took Kitsunume with him and they both ran towards the door. However, as they reached the door, they heard him say:

"Stop the nonsense, both of you."

They both stopped, looking at him with horror in their eyes. He approached them in a look we are forever familiar of: the Seductive Look. It meant that he was already working on his notorious Pheromone Alice. I looked at the two once again and on their dismay, they were already affected with his alice.

"Even if you try to run away from me, nothing will change. You will still follow my orders," he said with a somewhat frightening tone. "Now, do you or do you not want to join the play?" He added.

"We... want... to... join..." The two unconsciously answered.

"That's good. Then, go back to your seats while I tell you more about my plans."

The two went back to their seats while Naru went back in front.

"Who else does not want to join the play?" He asked with a dark aura surrounding him. Of course, no one answered him. Everyone was too scared to even dare have a taste of Narumi's pheromones. All of us had no choice but to do what he wanted us to do.

"Naru still doen't change, huh," my seatmate told me.

"Yeah," I told him showing him a fake smile. "You're right, Natsume. He still does not change."

I avoided his eyes to hide the hurt in me. I still cannot let go of the trauma that just happened a few days ago. I shook my head hoping to stop feeling bad for myself. I tried to bring my senses on Naru to find means to forget everything that has to do with Natsume and Sakura.

"You all know that the School Festival is fast approaching and every year we hold events such as school plays. As what Kokoroyomi-kun had said, all of you are going to perform in a play. I will be your director. And you will be performing the famous Shakespearean masterpiece: Romeo and Juliet."

As what I have expected, girls started to look my way. Each one of them wanted the role of Juliet in the play. No one dared look at Natsume's way, of course. Everybody already knows what's going between him and Sakura-san. Lucky him. I mean _really _lucky him. I don't want to flatter myself, but it is now the truth: Because Natsume is already taken, I am now the only one who will be the girl magnet of the academy. And this fact never made me happy. It was okay when I still had Natsume with me. We protected each other in various ways just to survive a day of stampeding fan girls. Now, I am all alone. And no one is going to protect me from anybody anymore.

"To fulfill the success of the production, of course, we need actors for the said play. I have already decided on the roles for each and everyone of you. We'll start with the most important characters of the play. The stars of the show... The one who is going to portray the role of Romeo is..."

I closed my eyes knowing whose name it is who was going to be mentioned.

"...Ruka Nogi."

I knew it. It was already obvious who was going to portray Romeo. Well, every year I am the one who portrays every main role in every school play. My part as Romeo was inevitable. Almost every girl in the classroom giggled as they heard my name. They started to pray that they will get the part of Juliet. I, on the other hand, wished for Sakura to get the role. However, I know that it couldn't be possible. Natsume wouldn't allow it to happen.

"And the one who will portray the role of Juliet is..."

What am I thinking? Why am I hoping it is her? It's not going to happen. It's not...

"...Mikan Sakura."

Did I just hear right? Is it true that Sakura is going to be Juliet? My Juliet? I smiled deep inside, happy of what I just heard. But, then my happiness started to crumble when I looked at Natsume. He glared at Narumi with that Oh-No-She-Won't look. The latter, of course, understood what his glare meant.

"I'm sorry. I think I made a mistake. Mikan-chan won't play Juliet. She will be Juliet's nurse. So, I guess Ruka-kun's leading lady will be..."

That's it. My world totally crushed. I was hopeless. I will be spending the rest of my time with some unfamiliar girl. I will be performing with her on stage. I dug my face in my hands thinking that the world really does hate me. I widened my sense of hearing, somewhat curious of who might be my "leading lady" on the play.

"...Hotaru Imai."

I removed my face from my hands, and I felt myself gaping my mouth open. Imai? As Juliet? It's not possible! I cannot imagine her saying those overly creepy lines that Juliet is going to say. I could puke and laugh at the same time just thinking about it.

"I accept if you are willing to pay me," she said in a monotonous tone.

"We _always_ pay for our performers," Naru answered.

"Then, it is a deal." she accepted.

I can't believe it. Imai accepted. What happened to her? What made her accept the role? I just sat silent not believing of what just happened today. I couldn't imagine any more strange things to happen today. I guess this is a start of my new life. My life of total loneliness and strangeness.

"Ruka-kun, Hotaru-chan, come with me later after the meeting, okay?" Naru asked.

Yup, I was right. This is the start of a new life. A new but scary start.

-0-

Footsteps echoing back and forth was audible in the almost empty room. It was only Naru, I, and Imai inside. I looked at the person pacing back and forth in front of me. I could almost puke thinking of the fact that I will be staying for a few more hours with him. I looked at my seatmate looking blankly into space – which I guess she was thinking of a new invention to invent – and not minding of what was happening around the world she was in. _Juliet... Hotaru Imai as Juliet.._ I almost wanted to scream. Me? With Imai? I don't think so. Why did the world hate me so much? Why am I suffering so much? Is my heartbreak a few days ago not enough? I wanted to die that very moment.

Then, there was a momentous silence. Naru afterward began to talk.

"Because I have told you your roles, I know you already have an idea of what kind of characters you will be portraying. We just finished discussing about the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet a week ago in our English class, so there is no doubt that you already know your characters."

I just kept silent, knowing that this was going to be a long day.

"So, Ruka-kun," he continued. "You will be starring as Romeo in the play. This is a copy of your script. I expect that you will memorize your lines after a week."

"Whatever." I took the papers with a hint of hesitation. I looked at the pieces of paper in my hands. I admit it. I have always loved this play – not because I love Shakespeare. But, because I have always imagined myself being Romeo and Sakura as Juliet. Imagine. Us in a tragic love story. A story that has been handed down from one generation to another. A love story that sends a message that love will continue on even in the after life. But, my dreams have been shattered as I placed my eyes on my eternal enemy – Hotaru Imai... The last person I would think of playing as Juliet... My Juliet. I think I'm going to be sick.

"What?" The blackmailing brat said to me as I unconsciously continued to look at her.

"Nothing. I just can't believe this is happening," I answered trying to sound ignorant.

"I see. So you're angry because I am playing the role of Juliet," she answered with a matter-of-fact tone. I hate her. I truly despise her.

"Yes, I am. I can't believe you agreed to take the role. I thought that this project is going to be a success because we are going to do a Shakespearean play. And here you are making the show's failure inevitable."

"Shush, both of you," said Naru trying to stop us from quarreling. "I know you have just suffered a heartbreak, Ruka-kun. And I'm sorry for you. But, your life does not end if someone you love has just been taken away. It just goes to show that there is someone much better for you. It's time for a new beginning, a new love, Ruka-kun."

"You're just saying that Sakura is not meant for me. You're just saying it in the least hurtful way," I answered... My eyes blurring with my tears. I didn't want to cry. But, I did.

"Come on. It isn't that big of a problem," Imai said while reading her script. "At least you made her happy, didn't you?"

"Will you just let me be?" I wasn't able to take it anymore. My heart raced with mixed emotions: both intense sadness and fury. The tears in my eyes flowed more. I stood up, wiped them with the sleeve of my uniform and looked at her – with my blood boiling in me.

"You just don't know how much it pains me to let her go! I have loved her ever since. I never planned to let her go. Do you know how long it took me to finally decide to give up on her? It was really difficult! So, don't be surprised if I'm crying this much. I love your best friend. I love her even more than I love myself! You'll never know how I feel because you don't have feelings in that cold heart of yours! You'll never know how to love!" I felt myself almost explode because of the feelings that flowed out of me. As I was going to add more of my speech, I saw Imai crumple the 50-page long script with her hands.

"You think you have made a great sacrifice for the one you love?" She answered. Trembling. Not looking at me. "You really flattered yourself, didn't you, Nogi? You think you are such a big hero for doing something difficult like that. But, have you ever experienced never ever telling that certain person you love her because you see she is happy with someone else?"

_What is she talking about? Why is she saying these things?_ I thought to myself staying silent.

"Have you ever experienced helping that certain someone come nearer to the person she loves? Helping her even if it hurts you so?" She stood up, still not looking at me. "I bet you haven't."

I stayed silent – astonished of what I have just witnessed. Has Imai been suffering this much? But, who does she mean that "certain someone"? Is she loving someone that I don't know? Is it Natsume?

_Umph! _I laughed in my mind just thinking about it. It's way too impossible. Imai? In love? Please. But, she has said this much already. More than she should have. Is she really this in love to that "certain someone"?

She went towards the door and opened it... Still not looking at me.

"_Sensei_, I should be able to memorize my lines until next week, right?" She asked with her back still facing me.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan. You should be able to memorize them within a week because we'll start with rehearsing the scenes solely for Romeo and Juliet. The other characters will just come later," Naru answered with a careful tone in his voice.

"Thank you, _Sensei_," she said and then looked at me. "Hey, Nogi."

I looked and answered stuttering, "Y-yes?"

"Don't worry. I won't destroy the play. I will be paid very well for doing this task of playing Juliet. However, I also expect you to do so. Don't let your recent heartbreak get the best of you. If the play is ruined and if I don't get my 'salary' as a stage actress... I'll decapitate you with my BakaGun. Understand?"

"Y-yes. I understand," I gulped as I stumbled through my words.

"Good." She turned her back and left the room. Leaving me, and Naru inside the classroom, wondering if we have just seen another side of Imai we haven't seen before.

* * *

Hello, everyone! After a long hiatus, finally! Lil' n3ko is back! And oh boy, am I excited. Well, this is my first fanfic after how many years? Anyway, I hope you'll love this fanfic just like you loved the others. I hope you'll review! Thanks in advance! The next chapter will be coming soon! For now, ciao!


	2. ACT II

**ACT II**

I slowly opened my eyes, my sight blurry. I tried to distinguish where I was, but to no avail. I felt something in my hand. It was cold. I looked upon it, trying to clear my vision and there I saw a metal cup in my hand, with a bit of liquid in it. It seemed someone just drank from it. _What was it doing in my hand? _I thought to myself. I then felt something wet drop on my face. I looked up and saw a crying girl holding me as lay in her arms. _What the heck is happening here? _Adjusting my sight again, I suddenly recognized who that girl was. Ebony hair... Pale skin... and those familiar but intimidating lavender eyes. _Imai..._ I frowned as this thought entered my mind.

But, wait a second. She was in a dress – an English dress to be exact. And I saw myself in clothes I most likely will not be wearing unless I am in some Shakespearean play. Wait a minute. _Shakespearean play..._ I trembled when I thought about it. I looked at my surroundings. High stone walls... Coffins... Maroon curtains... There was no mistake about it. I was in a Romeo and Juliet scene. The scene where Juliet discovers that Romeo has committed suicide thinking she had died.

I tried to get up knowing what was most likely going to happen next. However, I felt my muscles had atrophied and I wasn't able to move. I wanted to shout, panicking, wanting to get out of this place. I felt a hand cup on my face and tears dropped one by one on me. I saw Imai mumble a few words which I was unable to comprehend. _Oh no._ I finally gave up. _Why is this happening to me?_ The scene which I have always dreaded to happen – except for the case with Sakura – is happening right now in front of me... And it is going to happen with my worst nightmare – both in sleep and in wake – acting as Juliet will give me that final... _gulp_... kiss.

I saw her nearing her face towards mine. She pursed her disgusting lips as they approached mine. I wanted to shout, but was unable to. _This is the end of Ruka Nogi_. I told myself. I closed my eyes in clear defeat. When I felt her lips touch mine... I shouted to the top of my voice... Reaching the highest note impossible to be reached by a mere human being.

-0-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I then felt a burning sensation overcome my left cheek. I was relieved when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ruka! Snap out of it!" The voice commanded me... His voice shaking...

Disoriented, I looked at my surroundings. _My bed. My television. My unfinished glass of milk. My collection of classical masterpieces... My wall clock telling me it's 3 o' clock in the morning..._ I realized I was back in my room.

"Ruka, are you all right," the familiar voice asked me, with an obvious concern in his voice.

I looked at the person in front of me, and there was Natsume, holding his right hand up and was looking surprised. I panted for a while, relieved that I escaped from that dreadful nightmare I just had. I took a deep breath once more and calmed my nerves down. My heart stopped beating in an intense speed and slowed down, following the pace of my breathing. Then, a pain running like electricity raced through my left cheek. It felt like it had a pulse of its own – only faster than that of my heart's. I groaned in pain and touched it lightly with my hand.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. You were screaming like crazy and I thought that the only way to stop you was to hit you," he started to explain himself without even me questioning why.

"It seemed you had quite a nightmare in there," he continued.

"Uh... yeah," I replied, lightly massaging my face. "Thanks, Natsume."

"It's nothing."

Then awkward silence. Both of us didn't know what to talk about. And both us knew why. Everything changed ever since I gave up on Sakura. Even my friendship with Natsume – which I never dreamed of ending – changed. Unlike before, I feel inferior in his presence. I feel so powerless.. So minuscule. I feel like I'm such a big loser. We were best buds before, but now... It does not feel like it. It seemed we just had a competition and I lost. That's how I feel. And I know he feels the same way and is feeling guilty about it. He wants to get back the friendship we had not so long ago, but he does not know how because he knows I am totally broken into pieces and no one knows how I could be fixed.

"Ruka-pyon, are you all right?" My heart skipped a beat when that familiar greeting echoed in my ears. I looked at the door and I saw... her. Sakura: the girl who I have always loved. She ran towards me and gave me an embrace. I felt my blood rushing towards my head and the throbbing feeling on my left cheek aggravated. I felt those dainty arms holding me closer towards her body. Her scent. Her warmth. I wish I could live like this forever. I looked at Natsume, and I saw him smile a little... and I know he felt pity for me. He knows I wanted Sakura more than everything, so he gave me a chance to feel her near to me... even for just a moment.

I felt her move away from me and brought her brown eyes towards my aquamarine ones. I wanted to hold her again and love her like there is no tomorrow. But, I mustn't

"I heard you scream," Sakura said while combing my golden bed hair. "Did something happen?"

I stared at her for I don't know how long. I followed the movement of her lips as she asked me of my condition. I felt myself turn deaf as my heart pumped more blood to my head. If I was going to die today, I'll be happy. As long as I have Sakura with me in my very last hour.

"Ruka had a nightmare," Natsume told her and I came back to my senses. _Yeah, I am still having a nightmare right now._ _My one and only dream to be with Sakura... shattered. My dream of having a long lasting friendship... also shattered. Leaving me to Imai is my everlasting nightmare. _I told myself.

"Did your nightmare scare you, Ruka-pyon?" She tenderly asked me as she caressed my throbbing cheek. I closed my eyes, held her hand and slowly, it began to soothe the pain: both on my cheek and my heart. I felt her jerk when I did that; hesitantly, I released her and smiled.

"I'm okay now, Sakura," I felt my lips shaking as I continued to force a smile. "As long as Natsume and you are here, I'm fine."

_Liar. Liar. Liar. _I called myself. Also, unable to believe my words, Natsume asked, "If you want to, we could stay the rest of the night in your room."

"No, I'm fine," I said as I continued smiling. "You have done enough. Thank you, though."

He wanted to say something, but he finally gave up. He ruffled my hair a bit and smile at me with obvious pity. He took Sakura's hand and left the room with her. When the door finally shut, a tear flowed from my eye. It hurt as it trickled down my burning cheek.

_Sakura... I love you..._ I said as I brought myself back to sleep.

-0-

A week has passed and I found myself rushing towards the High School Building holding the script in my hand. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon and I was late. I found myself through the endless hallways and finally reached the classroom. I opened the door and there I saw them: Naru and Imai.

"Ruka-kun, where have you been? Hotaru-chan and I have been waiting for you for thirty minutes," Naru in a disappointed tone asked me.

"Sorry," I said panting. "It took me a long time to find Giant Piyo. My ability class members were not able to feed Piyo his lunch. It was difficult finding him because he colored himself green and pretended that he was a hill."

"I see. Well, then. I'll just have to add an extra thirty minutes to compensate with the time we had lost waiting for you," he answered.

"I understand." I took a chair and sat in between the two.

I took the script in my hand and tried to review the lines which I have not perfected yet. I started to mumble some words when I heard Imai also mumbling her lines. I stopped looking at my script and unconsciously stared at her. I can't believe she's really serious about this play. Is her love for money really that great that she could do anything just for the sake of it?

"Okay, let's start with the rehearsal," Naru said while clapping his hands to get our attention. "We all know that the balcony scene is one of the main scenes in the story. And we need to perfect this scene because this is the part where Romeo and Juliet profess their love for each other. The whole play will be a mess if this part isn't as captivating as it should be."

The balcony scene, huh? This is where Juliet talks to herself and Romeo overhears her. This could be interesting. I couldn't imagine Imai doing the part perfectly... Much less satisfactorily.

"All right, then. Hotaru-chan, you start with your lines."

Imai lifted her script up that it was on the level of her eyes. She cleared her throat for a moment and began.

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo de-." Then, Naru stopped her.

"Hotaru-chan, please. Remember this is a romance story. You should act as if you are truly in love with Romeo. Here in this scene, Juliet says that she is already in love with Romeo even if he belonged to a rival family. And she will do anything just to get his love," He said with a tint of passion in his eyes. He also is really serious about this play, huh?

"All right... Hmmm... What to do? What to do?" Naru said while drumming his finger on his face. "I know. Why don't you guys say some of your lines in the balcony scene and I'll critic about your performance so you'll know where to improve. Is that okay?"

"I guess..." I answered.

"Whatever," Imai also answered.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. Hotaru-chan, start."

She took a deep breath and began reading her lines.

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name. For thou wilt not, I'd be sworn, my love. And I shall never be called a Capulet," she said in her usual monotonous tone. As what I have expected. Now, it's my turn.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak of this?" Darn it. I sucked. My lines were so empty. Sigh. It will feel much different if I was doing this with Sakura.

"Okay, guys. I have heard enough," Naru said as Imai was going to say her next line. "I see you young people aren't into the play yet. Especially you, Hotaru-chan."

See, I knew it. This will not be easy as he thought it would be. Of course, our pairing will never work out. We hate each other. We never liked each other's presence. I then saw her fumbling across the pages of her script. Maybe, she's thinking of giving up and make an invention out of the script.

"What you two lack is chemistry," our so-called director said.

"Yeah, we are oil and water," I answered.

"Oh, I see you are good at something aside from your drama-queen title," the unladylike-like person said as she continued to play with pages of her script... and irritate me.

"Look who's talking. Who was the one who said she had a 'certain someone' that she cared for and was unable to tell him about her feelings?" I tried to compose myself while saying that. I felt that I was going to lose it anytime.

"I didn't say that," she answered with an obvious feeling of panic engulfing her.

"All right, both of you. You are here with one purpose and one purpose only: to practice for your roles as the lead characters. You are not here to fight, okay?" Naru told us while preparing to use his pheromones on us. Of course, both of us didn't want that, so we stayed silent in our seats.

"That's better. Now, you both have memorized your lines, right?" He asked us.

"Yes," we chorused. That was the first time it happened that both of our thoughts were in sync. But, what did it matter anyway? It was just a coincidence that both of us memorized our lines.

"Very good," he said in tremendous joy. "Now, I want you two to say your lines with each other and look into each other's eyes."

"As if we could do that!" We chorused again, which was a weird thing because we did it the second time.

"Now, now. You don't want me to use my alice on you, right?" He smirked as a pink smoky substance was rising from his body. "Be good little children and do what I say."

"Y-yes, _Sensei_," we said altogether.

I faced Imai, but still not looking into her eyes. I don't know why. Was I shy? Was I terrified of her? I really don't know. However, I tried. I slowly brought my eyes towards her and there she was looking at me, too. And she was... blushing. Her face was flooded with blood. Imai? Blushing? Pfft. As if. But, it was true right before my very eyes!

I felt my heart pumping liters and liters of blood within a second. My body became numb. I was shaking. I felt my ears deafening. My vision, blurring. What is happening to us? More importantly, me? Just a mere look at each other's eyes sent us away feeling like we want to escape from this awkward classroom.

"Hotaru-chan, start," Naru told Imai.

I saw her close her eyes and breathe deeply. She opened her lavender eyes and looked straight at my aquamarine ones. But now, instead of that blank stare she has always had for me, her eyes... looked softer. It did not look as cold as it was before. She swallowed for a moment then said her lines.

"O Romeo, Romeo... Wherefore art thou, Romeo... Deny thy father... and refuse thy name. For if thou wilt not. I'd be sworn my love and I shall never be called a Capulet." She said her words in such a slow manner... With emotion... With passion. I was astonished by how she spoke every syllable of it. It had content. It had feelings. _Imai... Not bad._

I brought my eyes deeper into hers. Hoping that I'll do a better performance than her. But, instead of stabbing my eyes on hers, it felt that I am the one who is being pulled closer. I felt weak. I felt helpless. I felt captured. I then remembered that I was going to say my line.

"Shall I hear more..." _Oh no. I cannot hear myself speak anymore. What sorcery does this Imai have that I cannot escape her stare?_ I felt my mouth moving, but I did not hear the sound of my voice. Why am I like this?

Everything around me then grew distant, and the only one left with me is Imai. She was the only one present in my sight. I cannot remove my eyes from her. Come to think of it, I've never looked at her this way before. Her black hair was glistening under the mere light above us. Her lavender eyes were darker than I thought I have seen. Her nose was triangular shaped and looked appropriate for her face. Her lips opens just a little when she's speaking. It was pinkish and thin. And I never knew she had a dimple on the side of her mouth. Her neck was long and somewhat bony. Actually, she looks...

_What are you thinking, Ruka? Are you going insane? How can you be fascinated by a girl like her? She has always brought you into your humiliation! This is no time for you to admire a hag like her!_

"Whoa, you guys. You have gone way past the balcony scene," Naru interrupted us. I caught myself still staring at Imai, and her, at me. I avoided her eyes and started to feel embarrassed at myself. I felt my heart beat faster than usual that the pulse was already audible in my hears. And I never even knew that I got through the balcony scene. Everything around me just now was incomprehensible! What the heck did just happen to me?

-0-

"Job well done, guys," Naru complimented us. "As what I have expected with the lead roles. You have done most of the scenes already and I guess our practice with the other characters will be scheduled earlier."

Relieved that our rehearsal time is over, I stretched and made a big yawn. I rose from my seat a few seconds before Imai did and walked to the door.

"Oh, before I forget. You guys haven't practiced for the kissing scene yet," Naru told us before I was able to turn the door knob.

I felt immovable after hearing the words... kissing scene. I totally forgot that we had to do a kissing scene. Me? Kissing? No way. Well, actually. I have actually snuck a kiss or two from Sakura when she and Natsume weren't still... _gulp_... going out. So, I know how it should be like. But, a kiss from Imai? Darn, it's like my dream last week has come true! I'd rather kiss a horse! Seriously.

I looked back and saw Imai shaking terribly. I bet she was shocked when she heard about the kissing scene. I bet she never expected this would happen. Well, that's theater. Everything is unexpected in theater.

"Naru, will we just skip the kissing part? It is not that an important part of the story," I told him.

"No, we can't do that, Ruka-kun," he told me as he winked at me. "The kissing scene _is_ an important part of the play. A romance story is never complete without a kissing scene. So, I expect the both of you to know how to kiss in one week. You should be performing it in front of your co-actors."

"If that is the case, then I withdraw from the play," Imai said in a relaxed tone, but obviously, she was scared. "I don't remember stating anything that I agree to kiss in the play."

"Oh, but you did," Naru said as he took a piece of paper filled with small texts and a couple of signatures. "It is said in Agreement No. 2 that the performer, Hotaru Imai, is to follow what the director asks her to do when she receives her payment. If she violates any of the rules of the contract, she is to pay triple of what she is earning from the production. I remember giving you your payment yesterday, right?"

"Damn contracts," she mumbled in between her teeth.

"Anyway, I expect you to practice on your kissing scene by next week," he said in his most villainous voice. "You are going to perform it along with the rehearsals with your co-actors."

He then went towards the door and turned the knob. "That is all for today, kids. I thank you for your cooperation. _Adieu_!"

He then left with me and Imai remaining in the classroom. After Naru's footsteps have faded, I too turned the door knob and found myself in the verge of freedom. Then, she called my name...

"Ruka-kun."

"Yeah? What is it?" Annoyed, I looked at her. She wasn't looking at me. She kept on looking on her script and was sweating very heavily.

"I need your help," she finally got some courage to say it after she breathed deeply. Imai? Needing my help? Will this day get any weirder?

"You... need my help for what?"

"It's because," she hid her face behind the sheets of paper. And I can tell she is going to say something she doesn't want to. I also feel awkward at the same time. "I have never kissed before."

I think I know where this is going. But, I can't find the courage to get away. _Come on, legs! Run! Move! Before she tells you she wants to..._

"I want to know how it feels like," _Bingo._

"W-why are you a-asking me that all of a s-sudden?" Stuttering, I asked her. I started to feel so embarrassed that I wanted to explode that very moment.

"Because I know you already have experienced it. And I cannot deny the fact that I have to do this for the play. You are my partner, right? You need to help me. My money is at stake."

I knew it. It's all for the money.

"Then, what good will that give me?" I said knowing that I will gain nothing from this. You know, kisses aren't that easy to get. How dare she ask for one when I am only reserving these for someone else. You know who I mean.

"If you really don't want to do this," she said while taking something out of her pocket. "I have no choice but to sell this one of a kind masterpiece of mine called..."

She brought out some kind of picture from her pocket. She placed it just inches from my face and I saw what it really was. It was a picture of me having a nightmare! I was in my pajamas and I didn't even look right. It looked like I had constipation while in bed.

"The Most Handsome Animal Boy-kun in a Nightmare," she smiled while she evilly said these words. "The copies of this picture will surely be sold out in a matter of minutes. I developed already a thousand of these, you know. That is, in case if you don't agree to my proposition."

This is why I hate Hotaru Imai. She always has something up her sleeve when I don't do what she wants me to do. Darn it. Which will I choose? My dignity... or the 'purity' of my lips? I don't know where to choose from. But, I know I only have one choice. And I have to make one fast.

* * *

Hello, everyone! The next chapter has arrived! You know, after uploading the first chapter of this story, I was so excited to make the next one and wrote it until midnight. I just proofread it just this afternoon.

Before I'm going to end this message, I would like to thank the following who have written their awesome reviews on the first chapter of the story: itsfaye, Hopeless Renai Rider, and Loveless Goddess. Thank you for the awesome reviews! I really appreciated them!

I hope you guys continue to support me and my stories. What a nice way to start refreshing my writing skills one more. Please read and review my story! And don't worry. The next chapter will be out soon.

For now, Adieu!


	3. ACT III

**AC****T III**

_I want to die. I want to die. I want to die._ I thought to myself while sweating profusely amidst the air conditioned room of Imai. Both of us where there, holding our scripts and staying silent, not knowing where to begin. But, we know how it would end: Me and my lips being stolen by this money-loving freak. I know as an average guy, I may be overreacting. It's just a kiss, some of you might say. But, how would you feel if an anteater smothers on you? That's how I feel right now. I can't even believe I chose this from being humiliated in the entire school. I can't believe how stupid I am. However, come to think of it, no one will know about this, right? It's just the two of us here in this room... Unless she has some hidden camera somewhere in this room and show it to everyone in this school? Much worse... The world? But, she will also be in the video. Which means she is going to be humiliated along with me. Therefore, she is not likely going to show this to everybody else... But, what if she edits the video? This is going to be a very serious problem.

"Okay..." she began to speak, and I jerked just hearing her. "Let's get this over with."

"You know, frankly," I gulped as I spoke. "I don't trust you. I know you're up to something."

"I already know that, Nogi," she answered as she read her script for a few times. "But, don't worry. You can trust me this time. Because my money is on the line, my hands are tied. I cannot manipulate the situation as easily as I could. Narumi-sensei has the upper hand here. I cannot turn him down."

_Again with the money thing, huh?_ I said to myself. Well, one thing is for sure. She is telling the truth... I guess. Why can't I bring myself to believe her? The answer is obvious: Because she is Hotaru Imai.

"You still don't believe me?" _She read my mind?_

"Of course, I don't believe you," I admitted. "After all you have done to me, I swore to myself never to trust you."

"What do you want me to do so you can trust me?" She said in her usual way, but with a hint of distress in it.

_This is good._ I chuckled to myself. I thought long and hard trying to find the most humiliating thing she could do in her entire life, and me witnessing it. Well, it could be better if everyone will see this. But, it's okay. I'll still enjoy this the same way.

"Hmm..." I said as I was looking up the ceiling hoping to catch an idea. I know I looked sinister that time. I can't help it. I need to humiliate Imai.

"Hurry up," she said with impatience. "We don't have all day."

I've got nothing. All the ideas that I am coming up will be easily done by her without any break of sweat. She can do everything, and she has humiliated herself a lot of times, but nobody seems to notice. In fact, they love her. Giving up, I told her...

"Okay, I believe you." _Darn it. I'm losing._

"Good," she said with relief. Then, she started to feel nervous again. The truth is, she was trembling. "How do we do it?"

I saw her blush, and I kind of laughed just seeing it. Imai is really just a girl, even if she does a lot of stuff. She also gets embarrassed sometimes, huh? She even shows she cares for Sakura even though she does not want anyone to know about it. Also... She told me and Naru last time that she... liked a 'certain someone'. I never knew that Imai was not this empty-hearted all along. Is this another side of Imai? Does Sakura even know about this? Or am I the only one?

I smiled and said, "Close your eyes." I know I'm doing this favor for her. But, what should I do? I never back down from an agreement. Well, so far. The truth is, I don't know why I am so willing now. I am getting crazy.

"Why?" Wide-eyed, she asked me. I smiled looking at her reaction. I've never seen her this afraid before. Even if she doesn't show it, I guess she's one of those girls who don't want to be kissed unless if it's from a special someone. But, she has to do it. For the sake of money.

"Just close your eyes before I change my mind," I sighed.

For a moment, she looked at me with distrust. I knew then she gave up when she also sighed and closed her eyes. Now, it was my turn to panic. I can't believe I'm doing this. I slowly brought my face to her, feeling and hearing her breath getting stronger, louder. I saw her continue closing her eyes and with fear, trying to expect the inevitable. Her heartbeat was audible now. She squinted her eyes, obviously panicking. I stopped getting near her and laughed. Surprised, she looked at me and her eyes were filled with hate and shame.

"Stop laughing at me," she said in total embarrassment. Her face was tomato-red. I was astonished to see her like this. Seeing this other side of Imai is great. And it just keeps better and better.

"I-I'm sorry," I stumbled through my words, never stopping laughing. "Let's try it one more time. I promise I won't laugh anymore."

"Oh yes, you should," she said turning redder and redder by the second. "Because if you do, your immediate death will be certain."

"Okay, okay. Fine," I breathed my last chuckle and wiped a tear in my eye. "Let's do it once more. Just try to relax a little. You look like crumpled paper earlier when I was going near you."

"Of course, you'll relax," she said turning her head away from me. "You have done it twice already. You know how it's supposed to happen. Unlike me, t-this is my first time."

"I know that," I told her. "That's why I'm teaching you. I don't know if _teaching_ is the right word. I think demonstrating suits it best."

She breathed deeply and gained back her natural color. She looked at me with determined eyes and said: "I'm ready."

"O-okay," I answered, knowing that this was going to be awkward.

She closed her eyes, but still looked tense. Impulsively, I touched her hand and whispered: "Trust me."

"Yes," she answered and relaxed herself. I sighed one last time deeply and brought my face towards her again. I felt my heart racing intensely. But, I wasn't sure if it's because I was nervous or was very hesitant to do this. Maybe, I'm just this so heartbroken that I needed a break. I needed something to be focused on instead of just crying the whole time by myself. But, either way, I'm not as hesitant to do this as before. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart beat slow and fast at the same time. Our breaths mingled with each other. In slow rhythm they synced. Until finally, I felt the touch of her lips with mine. I backed out for maybe a centimeter away, but I felt myself being pulled closer to her. And our lips locked.

I thought that it was going to last for only half a second to two. But, the image of Sakura appeared even with my eyes closed and I never brought myself to stop. Instead, I kissed her harder, holding her face with my hands. I began to taste her soft lips, and I yearned for more. I was kissing Sakura and I wanted her more than anything. I felt her hand reach for my neck and was losing strength. I held her closer, closer that I felt her breathless. However, it didn't make me stop. I continued to kiss her more, harder. I felt her strength failing that I lay her body on her bed. I caressed her face and I felt that a tear just flowed from her eye. Our breathing hastened, our hearts drumming uncontrollably. I felt myself overcome by my emotions that I started to cry too. I removed my lips from her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I have always wanted to hear that from you," she hiccuped as said these words.

Startled, I brought myself back to reality. It was not Sakura who was with me. It was... Imai. I cupped my hand over my mouth realizing that I just did something unforgivable: telling someone I love her even though I don't. Kissing her with such intensity that both of us were not able to control ourselves. And, what did she just say to me? I was about to ask her when...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Surprised, we rose up from the bed and fixed ourselves. Imai then asked the intruder, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mikan," the girl from behind the door answered. "I have just finished photocopying your notes. I want to return them to you. May I come in?"

"S-sure," Imai stuttered. She then looked at me; me, I just stared blankly at her. "I-I'll be there for a second."

She stood up, and her gait was shaky. I wanted to help her but she didn't let me. So, I went back to sit on the bed as she went towards the door and open it.

"Hotaru, thank you for the notes," Sakura said as she returned three pieces of notebooks to her best friend. "These notes are a lifesaver. I don't know what to do without them. And- whoa. Why is Ruka-pyon here?"

Her brown eyes looked at me with astonishment and curiosity. I know that the question that is going on her mind right now is, _What is Ruka-pyon doing in Hotaru's room?_

"Hi, Sakura," I forced a smile hoping to not look suspicious to her.

"H-Hi," she answered back. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"We're practicing for the school play," Imai spoke as I was going to say something. "Because we have a lot of free time today, we both decided to practice with each other as much as possible to lessen rehearsal time."

"I see," Sakura said still looking at me. I totally understand why she looks that way at me.

"So, dummy," her best friend spoke once again. "Are these notebooks the only reason you came here?"

"Actually, it isn't." She admitted. "I came here because I was worried about you. You have been acting strange since you were given the role of Juliet. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, I'm fine," she lied. "It's just that Narumi-sensei has given us a very difficult training for us to improve our acting skills."

"I see," Sakura answered as she comprehended Imai's words. "Well, then. Because I think I have disturbed you both, I guess I have to leave."

"Wait!" I shouted. "I'm coming with you."

"Huh?" confused, Sakura asked.

"It's because we just had finished our practice. I think I'm going to hit the hay for a while," I told her as I was nearing the door.

"Oh, okay," I saw her smile. But, why can't I find myself smile along with her? "Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and I are leaving. You had a long and hectic day. Why don't you get some sleep, too?"

"All right," I heard her answer in her usual lifeless way. "Ruka-kun," she continued and I jerked just hearing my name.

"Yes?" I answered, not looking at her. What happened just now just sent me shivering down my spine.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"Y-yeah, thank you, too." I answered.

As I was about to leave the room, I turned back and looked at Imai.

"For what I have done, I'm sorry," I told her. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I also didn't mean to do tha-"

"It's okay," she said. "I'm sorry, too."

I then closed the door and went for a little walk along the hallways with Sakura. However, we only stayed silent. We didn't know who was going to speak out first. Me, or her?

"Ruka-pyon," she began to speak.

"Y-yes?" I answered.

"It's just not only Hotaru has changed these past few days. Also, you. Ever since Narumi-sensei gave you the roles, you have been quieter than usual."

I chuckled as I heard her speak. "No, we're just really serious about the play. We don't want anything to get in the practice, you know. I'm sorry if you feel lonely."

"But, you know, I've never seen her this dedicated to anything. Even if she makes such cute inventions, she still wasn't satisfied with just them. She wanted more,"

Then, awkward silence. _I need to find a topic. I need to find a topic, fast!_ Then, I suddenly remembered about just this afternoon.

"Sakura, does Imai like someone?"

I saw Sakura jerk in surprise.

"W-where did you hear that? D-do you know him?"

"Actually, I don't," I answered her.

I then saw her smile and said to me:

"Take care of Hotaru. Please, Ruka-pyon."

* * *

Hello... Yawn... Everyone! Yawn... I'm sorry if I seem so sleepy. Well, that's what I feel right now. I'll feel guilty if I don't update the new chapter today. It's already past eleven o'clock in our country and I'm totally sleepy right now. But, who cares? I just updated! Weeeh!

Oh, I would like to thank the following for reviewing the second chapter of my story: MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX and itsfaye. Thank you for the awesome reviews! I really appreciated them. I am so happy that people even read this story. I think I want to cry. Anyway! Because of you people, I am more inspired to continue more!

You know, this story was supposed to reach only 3 chapters. I guess it's going to take longer than I thought. Well, I have done a multi-chapter fan fiction of Natsume and Mikan. So,why don't I make Ruka and Hotaru one?

Well, as always. Please read my story. Even if you just read it and not review it, it's okay. As long as the story has been a part of you, I'll be happy. It it will always be better if there are reviews. Hehe. Joking!

Well, that's all folks. The next chapter will probably come later. I still have school work to do. But, I promise I'll do my best to update sooner. じゃね！みんなさん！


	4. ACT IV

**ACT IV**

_Damn it..._ I wasn't able to sleep for three straight nights. Ever since that incident in Imai's room. _"I have always wanted to hea__r that from you,"_ It just can't get off of my head! This has been keeping me confused for the past three days. Why did she say it? And what did Sakura mean by "take care of her"? Is she expecting that I am going to get along with that... that... I don't even know what to call her now. Imai has become a stranger being to me now. Unlike before, where I can somewhat get the pattern of her character, she has become a mystery to me. Because of that, I can't help thinking about her. Don't get the wrong idea. I just want to know what's going on with that girl. I don't understand her anymore.

I dug my face in my hands and groaned in frustration. I never felt this way for a person before. I can't even describe this feeling. It is a mixture of anger, confusion, frustration, and other more emotions – all of them coalescing into one and driving me crazy every single day. I don't even know how many times I bumped my head onto a wall just to keep myself in bed.

"Ruka, are you all right?" A familiar voice seemed to ask me. I turned my head towards the side and discovered the voice was from Natsume. "You look awful," he continued.

"It's nothing, Natsume." I falsely assured him while forcing to smile. It was hard to smile with a strength as weak as I have now. I turned away hoping that he did not see the dark circles around my eyes due to insomnia.

I sighed and tried to sleep on the table. _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep..._ I started to count in my mind hoping to get sandman to visit me even if it will just take ten to fifteen minutes of sleep. _Twenty sheep, twenty-one sheep, twenty-two sheep..._ Nothing. I gave up and raised my head back up. I rubbed my eyes to clear my sight before opening them. As I opened them, I was startled to see shiny brown orbs in front of me. I moved back and shouted with fright.

"Ruka-pyon, it's me!" A startled but comforting voice told me. It was Sakura. She held my trembling face with her hands. I felt heat rush towards my face and blood racing towards my head. I stopped shaking and calmed down.

"Sakura," I whispered. Why is she the only who could make me feel safe and calm despite how hard I try to do it myself? She seems she has magic in her. She never fails to make me feel better.

"I'm sorry I startled you," she started to speak with caution hoping not to surprise me again. "I was planning to greet you 'good morning' but it seemed that you were sleeping. I just wanted to whisper in your ear instead."

I was about to talk when I felt an eerie presence enter the classroom. I started to tremble again when I saw... her. I felt that I couldn't move. I felt that I was under some scary spell that prevented me from escaping a wrath and anger of a revengeful witch. Was Imai really angry at me for doing such an unexpected thing to her? I told her I was sorry! It was a total surge of hormones that I wasn't able to control myself. I didn't mean to do it.

"Whoa, that's interesting." Another familiar voice resounded in the room and helped me escape from that paralyzing spell. I looked from the far end of the room and saw Koko, smiling shrewdly at me. _This is bad. He already knows. _

"Hey, Koko," I literally jumped from my seat as I heard Natsume call him. Damn it. He's going to ask that damn mind-reader this secret that I am trying to hide from him. "Tell me what you heard from Ruka's mind."

I looked pleadingly at Koko and told him in my mind: _Please, Koko. Don't tell him. _

He looked at me as he continued to smile with obvious cruelty in face. "It concerns him and Imai. They did something... interesting." He chuckled silently and loved seeing me in pain. I felt sweat run down my face. I bit my lip pleading him again and again._ Have mercy on me. Can't you see the pain that I am going through? _He ignored me and started to open his mouth. I closed my eyes, waiting for my fated humiliation. I then heard the sound... _BAKA_!

I opened my eyes and saw Koko cover his bleeding while writhing in pain. I looked at the other side of the room and saw Imai targeting her BakaGun towards his direction. Every one else in the classroom just stayed silent in total shock. I, myself, was shocked, too. My senses were in a total blur after that. I then saw her keep her deadly weapon with an unlimited number of ammunition in her pocket.

"Don't make a big deal out of my and Nogi's fight," she started to speak. "It does not concern any of you."

_Fight? What does she mean fight? _I asked myself. I knew she was lying. I also knew why. If Koko was going to tell everyone about... what happened, she will be linked with the humiliation. Imai, a person who was known for integrity, pride and honor, will never want to be mortified. She then looked blankly at me. I felt myself jerk in surprise. What is she going to do now?

"If anyone of you ask this jerk about what he knows," she said while pointing at Koko. "I will bring you to your immediate death. Am I understood?" Then she looked at everyone in the classroom.

Everyone else in the classroom nodded in fear and went back to their usual daily activities. I saw her make her way through the classroom and went out. I impulsively went after her. I didn't know why, but I wanted to talk to her. I felt that if I talked to her, this thing that has been bothering me for the past three days will not haunt me anymore. I went past everyone in the classroom and proceeded towards the door. When I opened it, I never expected to see her. It was Imai, and it seemed that she was anticipating me following her.

"You wanted to see me?" Her lavender eyes looking more dull pierced on my aquamarine ones.

"Y-yes," I told her. I sighed for a while, slowing the pace of my heart beat a little. "I want to talk to you."

"If it concerns about what happened," she said bowing her head down. "I don't want to talk about it."

She then turned her back at me and continued to walk. Unsatisfied with her answer, I took her hand and pinned her on the hallway's wall. Her startled eyes looked at me as I mustered my strength to keep her from squirming away from my grip. I wanted to know everything that has been keeping me confused all this time. I wanted my mind to think clearer. I wanted all those unanswered questions to be answered. I wanted to know why this has been happening to me. I breathed one deep sigh and looked at her.

"I just want this to end, okay?" I told her. "I want you to answer me truthfully."

I saw panic written in her eyes. She knew what I was going to ask. However, she cannot run away from me now. "I want you to promise me that you are going to tell me the truth," I continued.

"Let me go," she said as she tried to get out of my clutches. However, I retained my strength keeping her from escaping from me. She cannot get away from me that easily.

"I want you to answer me," She finally gave up moving and bowed her head down in retreat. I breathed once again and carefully started to state my question. "I heard you say 'I have always wanted to hear that from you'. What did you mean by that?"

She kept silent not planning to answer my question. Frustrated, I pulled her face towards me and made her look at me. However, as I was going to force her to answer my question, I saw tears flow from her eyes. Surprised, I moved back away from her and just stood still. Why the heck was Imai crying? I know now that she has been keeping something from me. But, I have no idea what it is. She then turned her back at me and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her blazer.

"Narumi-_sensei_ has been waiting for us to practice with him for three days," she began to speak as I heard her sniff one or two times. "I cannot afford to miss another day of it. My salary is going to be affected. So, I'm expecting the both of us to go to him later." She then started to walk away from me until the sound of her footsteps was the only thing that indicated her presence.

-0-

There I was, in front of the classroom door thinking if I was going to attend the practice or not. However, I knew that I had to do this. Everybody is expecting that a show will go on, so I must do this. Hesitantly, I held the doorknob in a potent grip and turned it. The door creaked as I opened the door and I saw them: Imai and Naru.

"I see Romeo has finally arrived," Naru started to talk. "I thought you will never come."

I just stayed silent, went towards my seat, and placed the script in front of my face. Even though I have memorized each letter, word, number and spaces in the script already, I didn't want to take my eyes off of it. I didn't want to see myself with two of my most despised people in my life. "Let's just go through this, Naru." I told him with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Well, actually," he began to speak in his usual vexatious tone. "You are here because I just want to announce something to you. And I know both of you will be happy."

"Is the play canceled?" I asked hoping that he will say 'yes'. I didn't want this to go on any further. A lot of strange things has happened ever since he has planned on doing the play.

"Fortunately, no," _Damn it_. "But, I have better news for you. You won't be coming back here after this." Hearing that, I placed my attention towards him and waiting for what he has to say. What did he mean that we won't be coming back here? I felt Imai look at him, too. Unconsciously, I looked at her wanting to see her expression – if she was happy that she was not going to do this useless play, or mad because she won't be receiving more money. But, Naru said that the play is still going to happen. What the heck is he trying to do?

"What do you mean, _Sensei_," Imai asked before I did.

"Because you have already memorized you lines, and practiced your kissing scene, which, by the way I knew happened because you have been absent for practice maybe because of trauma or some other kind of effect, I have planned to schedule the over-all rehearsal with your co-actors to start this Saturday."

So, early practice, huh? Wait a second. He knows about what had happened? He knows about the kiss? He has been expecting this? Wait 'til I get my hands on you, Naru.

"But, _Sensei_," Imai continued to talk, still with a blank look in her eyes. "Why did you say that we are not coming back here?" That was a good question, by the way.

"My, my, my, Hotaru-chan," Naru chuckled. "I thought that you are an honor student. I thought you would know why we can't be going back here. How can a whole cast fit inside this cramped classroom? Especially that we need a big space for the different scenes. Beginning on Saturday, we will be occupying the auditorium for our practices."

Naru then stood from his seat and walked towards the door. "You see those bunch of papers over there?" Imai and I looked at the direction he was pointing to, and we saw a pile of scripts on a nearby table. I took one and coincidentally got the script of Juliet's nurse, which is Sakura's role in the play. "I want you to give those scripts to their respective owners. Well, I've got to run. I still have an appointment in Misaki-_sensei_'s green house. _Adieu_!"

The door closed and we, Imai and I, were the ones left inside the room. The wall clock's ticks echoed in the almost empty room as she and I stayed silent for several minutes. It seemed to continue on forever. I wanted to stand up and leave, but my feet seemed not to allow me to. Getting tired of the deafening silence, I started to speak:

"I guess we're kind of ahead of schedule, huh?" I know these weren't the words I wanted to say to her. What I really wanted her to hear are the questions: _Why won't you explain those words you said to me three days ago? Why did you cry when I forced you to explain to me? Why don't you want us to speak of the incident that happened three days ago? _

I really wanted an explanation. But, I just couldn't bring myself to ask her for it. I looked at her while she continued to play the seams of her skirt. I waited for her response in vain. Not even a single sound she made. I scratched my head in frustration and sat like a fool talking to the air. As I grew tired of the intense dreariness, I suddenly heard her whisper to herself. Curious, I went near her and squatted in front of her, trying to have a clearer view of her face covered by her long black hair.

"What did you say?" I asked her. She, with obvious hesitation written on her face, looked back at me. She bit her lower lip and crimson tinted it. She opened her mouth slightly as if to say something, but she closed it again. She bowed her head lower and her hair fully curtained her face. I have never seen Imai this delicate-looking before. It seemed that just one little touch from me would send her breaking into a million pieces. I carefully stood up finding a way to get farther away from her. As I turned my back, I felt a tug on my uniform blazer. I looked back, seeing those lilac-colored eyes pointing towards mine.

"I just want things to go back to normal," she started to speak in her usual manner. "I want to forget that complicated thing that happened to us. I really don't want to remember it anymore. The truth is, I wasn't able to think clearly that time. That is why I said those weird things back there. "

Honestly, I suddenly believed her. What happened in three days ago did not happen in our conscious mind. It was a total surge of hormones that led us to thinking irrational things. It was nothing. Everything that has happened was nothing. We both wanted to go back to normal, and that is what we are going to do. Even though I will be back to being humiliated by her, and she being hated by me, everything will be all right. As long as things will not get complicated as what had happened three days ago.

"Me too," I told her.

She produced a sigh of relief and a smile crept in her almost lifeless face. I smiled back at her and continued to look at her. However, I suddenly felt a hard object hit my head in an intense strength which led me rolling on the floor in pain. Everything was so sudden, but I was certain that I heard the sound _Baka_ from her infamous weapon, the BakaGun.

I touched my jaw, hoping that it was not dislocated. I struggled to get back on my feet and looked at what hit me with hate. I can't believe she just did that. I saw her giggle silently as I writhed in pain. However, I wasn't able to get angry at her. Seeing her go back to her usually diabolic self brought me at peace with myself. Maybe things will always stay this way. I saw her stop laughing as saw my reaction. She was hoping that I will get hysterical or something.

"You're freaking me out, Nogi," she spoke. "I was expecting either a shout or an attempted punch from you."

"It's your lucky day, Imai," I told her. "I don't feel like getting angry at you today."

"Well, that sucks," she said with dismay as she kept her BakaGun in her pocket. She then stood up and started to walk away from me. "I guess we'll be bringing those scripts to their respective owners."

"Yeah," I responded with dissatisfaction. I don't know. But, my mind is telling me that my day wasn't supposed to end this way. I felt my hand starting to have a mind of its own and it held Imai's unexpectedly soft and dainty ones. I was hoping to feel a rough sensation on her palms as she was used to holding hammers and screws. Hers was smooth and soft which I was not able to let go. Of course, she placed her shocked eyes on me and started to wonder what I was about to do.

"What is it?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

"I don't feel like giving our classmates their scripts today," I answered with a bit of timidity in my voice. "And you have been doing a lot of boring stuff in your lab lately."

I knew that questions began to circle her mind when I said that. I pulled her closer, with me doing it involuntarily. I smiled at her. However, I was confused because my mind began working without me dictating it. It seemed I was controlled by my mind, instead of me controlling my mind. She tried to struggle out of my grasp, but was unsuccessful of doing so. I pulled her along with me towards the door and exited out of the room, leaving the scripts on the table.

"Nogi, let go of me!" She pleaded as she tried to scratch my hand off hers. "I still have a lot of things to finish in my lab."

I laughed saying, "All you think about is your lab. Why don't you try enjoying once in a while?"

"Enjoyment according to my dictionary is my laboratory," she said as I saw her finding her BakaGun inside her pocket.

"However, I do not care about your dictionary," I continued to pull her, and cautiously waiting for her to shoot. "And..."

We both stopped walking. I stood silent for a while, hesitating to say what I was about to say. Imai, with an apparent curiosity in her voice, said, "And what?"

I let go of her hand, and I found her aiming her weapon at me. I let out a big sigh and continued to look at her. She then lowered her BakaGun a little and prepared to listen to what I was about to say. I smiled faintly at her and said, "I just wanted to feel relief once in a while. It has been a long time since I have given time to myself. I hope you understand, Imai. I just want to let go of the bad things that has happened to me."

Her eyes never left me as I said those words. I saw her lips form into a straight line as she kept her weapon back into her pocket. I knew she gave in. I wasn't able to expect that she would, though. We both kept silent for a moment not knowing which of us was going to speak first. However, I then heard her soft voice say to me, "All right. You win. You are free to do whatever you want."

"Don't worry, Imai. I'll give you the time of your life."

* * *

At last I have uploaded the latest chapter! I'm sorry if it took me a long time to upload this chapter. Our internet connection is not that stable. I always have a hard time connecting to the internet. I am so sorry!

Anyway, I would like to thank the following who took the time to review the third chapter: itsfaye and muzikchic4eva. Thank you very much to the both of you. If you haven't sent your reviews, I would not have continued with this fan fiction.

I hope you will continue to read and review this simple fan fiction of mine. I will be eternally grateful to you if you continue to read and love this somewhat amateur work of mine. Again, thank you very much! And the next chapter will be coming by soon! So, I hope you'll patiently wait for it. Thank you, again!


	5. ACt V

**ACT V**

My feet started to tread on the moist afternoon grass as I, holding Imai's unusually cold hand, passed deep into the Northern Forest. Trees towered over us making us hidden from anyone's sight. Loud panting began to become audible as our journey progressed. I looked behind me and saw her gait failing because of exhaustion. I guess Imai is not used to activities which require to much body movements. It is just strange that the whole time we have been walking, she did not utter one single complaint of being tired. Feeling sorry for her – which I do not know why – I stopped walking.

"Have we arrived?" She asked me with an obvious sign of relief in her voice.

I kept silent and abruptly carried her in my arms. I expected her to be heavy because she doesn't move much in her every day life, but I was wrong. She was light as a feather. She felt so dainty that I was afraid to let her fall. However, I also was hesitant to tighten my hold on her, in fear that she might break in my arms. I never knew that Imai was this fragile despite her invulnerable appearance.

Not knowing that I was drowned in my thoughts again, I suddenly felt a painful impact on my head which almost brought me down on my knees and letting go of the girl in my arms. I groaned in pain, still not failing to keep her in my grip. My left cheek started to throb in pain and lost control.

"Why the heck did you do that?" I practically shouted at her.

"That was what I wanted to ask you," her voice shaking while she hid her favored ammunition, the BakaGun, in her pocket. "I do not understand why you carried me out of nowhere."

"You seemed to begin to get tired," I told her in an inaudible voice, ashamed of my answer. "I just wanted to help."

"I don't _need_ your help," she started to squirm to loosen my grip. "I can take care of myself. I _am_ Hotaru Imai."

I don't know why, but I was angered with what she had said. I suddenly tightened my grasp on her and heard her whimpered silently in pain. I felt myself glaring into her now dark violet eyes because of the shadows of the sunset beginning to envelop us. She stared back at me, hoping to win in this glaring contest. I was not able to remember how much time was consumed by just staring at each other wondering which one of us was going to give up. After who knows how long, I claimed victory after she bowed her head in defeat. I sighed and started to speak what I have always wanted to tell her.

"Don't give me that 'I am Hotaru Imai' crap," I said to her. "Don't act strong even though you are not. Acting strong would just let your feelings – fear and hurt – well up inside you and destroy you. You should show weakness sometimes, to at least pour your feelings out once in a while."

For a few moments, the both of us kept silent. I then felt her frail body trembling intensely in my arms. I was thinking that she might have been angered by my words. Starting to feel guilty, I decided to apologize.

"Imai, I'-"

"I can't help acting strong," she started to speak in her softest voice when she interrupted my apology. "I don't want to be thought of as weak like other girls. I don't want to cry. I don't want anyone to take advantage of me."

Hearing her answer, I loosened my hold on her. I sighed deeply and pondered on her words. _I don't want to be thought of as weak like other girls. I don't want to cry. I don't want anyone to take advantage of me_. I felt my eyes droop as I looked at her starting to grow soft in my arms. I know that I have entered into a world Imai has been hiding from me and from everyone else. The world of her weakness and her secrets. A sorry smile crept on my face as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Well, your best friend does not worry if she shows her weakness," I told her. "In fact, her weaknesses has made her stronger as a person. She made her weaknesses as a corner stone to form her personality and created her own strength. Even though she's a girl, I think she is the strongest person there is."

"That is why you fell in love with her," she said with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah, you could say that," I laughed.

The dusk dawned over us and stars became prominent in the black sky. The night breeze passed over us as we kept ourselves silent, not knowing what to say. I looked at the girl in my arms and she was deep in thought, and she seemed... hurting. I wanted to ask, but was not able to, knowing that she will never tell me anything. She's Hotaru Imai after all. I decided to bring her down, but was afraid that this girl in my arms might break apart when I do.

"Now, will you let me down?" She asked me.

"Sure," I said as I carefully brought her on her feet.

-0-

A curtain of leaves blocked the path we were trudging on. However, streaks of white light passed through the spaces of the leaves. Knowing that we have already arrived, I brought the curtain to the side and entered, along with Imai, into a place which beheld a large pond embedded with lotus flowers and the glittering reflection of the stars. I saw the girl beside me gape her mouth unconsciously in awe. I smiled to myself and held her hand. She jerked in surprise but immediately composed herself.

"You know," I started to talk. "I have always wanted the one I love to see this."

I saw her bring her eyes towards me and wait for what else I had to say. I felt my heart beat faster as an image of Sakura flashed before my eyes. An unexplainable pain then started to radiate in my chest. A tear formed in my eye and I wiped it with my finger. I forced a smile as I faced Imai and continued to talk.

"But, I think it is not possible anymore. She already has someone for her." I then felt another tear fall from my eye. I continued to smile even though the hurt was unbearable. "However, I don't want a beautiful place like this to be left unseen. That's why I brought you here."

Numerous dainty footsteps then resounded in the supposed to be deserted place. The family of my then pet rabbit, Usagi, brought flowers of different kinds to Imai. Thinking that she was Sakura, they brought her flowers. I was about to stop them when the supposed to be aloof inventor took the flowers and patted each and every one of them. She whispered gentle whispers to them, and the rabbits giggled silently as they went back to their holes. I felt myself smile when I saw her fondling the petals of the flowers. She looked at me, then avoided my eyes. She bit her lips and turned her back to me.

"You know, Nogi," she spoke. "Mikan would have loved to see this."

_Am I hearing this right? Imai indirectly saying that she was impressed by this? This has to be a dream._ A smile appeared on my face when the thought of Sakura would have loved to see this entered my mind. Of course, I know she would have loved to see this. Simple things could make her happy, unlike Imai there. But, the problem is, she does not love me. I shook that bad thought away from my mind and proceeded for the second part of the supposed to be surprise for Sakura:

I placed two of my fingers in my mouth and blew a loud whistle which echoed in the whole academy. I saw Imai look at me, with curiosity painted on her face. I smiled at her, knowing that what was going to happen will totally surprise her. The then silent night was overcome by the resounding flaps of the wings of a giant bird which swooped the both of us off the ground. And for the first time in my life, I heard Imai scream.

The cold wind blew on my face and the thrill of flying on a giant eagle poured joy into my system. It has been a while since I have done this sort of thing. As I was enjoying the adrenaline-spewing ride, I saw Imai in front of me cover her face with her hands and continued screaming. I laughed loudly as the eagle then descended in an unimaginable speed.

"Put me down!" Imai shouted at me. "I'm going to make you regret even being born in the world if you don't put me down right now!"

I patted the back of the eagle indicating him to slow his speed a bit. He obeyed. I saw Imai continuing to keep herself from seeing everything around her in fear of dying. I held both of her ice-cold, trembling hands and pulled them away from her eyes. However, she was still closing her eyes, shaking terribly. I placed my body closer to her back and placed my lips close to her ear.

"Don't be afraid," I whispered. "I'll protect you."

"I can't," she answered with intense fear in her voice.

"You can do it," I told her gently. "Trust me."

I embraced her tightly, assuring her that she'll be safe. I then saw her slowly opening her eyes and she gasped in fear. Abruptly, she placed her head on my chest, whispering things inaudible to my hearing. I took my hand and found my way to her chin. I raised her head up, and saw her look at me with a plea to free her. I buried my eyes into her frightened ones. I smiled at her and made her look at the academy from above. I embraced her tighter, and I felt her body relax.

"Hang on," I whispered to her. "We're going to have a bumpy ride."

I patted the eagle three times and he whirled in the dark starry night in an intense speed. I felt Imai tighten her grip on my arms as we went into twists and turns. She let out a fearful shout at first, then she started to laugh hysterically. Finding joy in her reactions, I shouted and laughed with delight myself.

We flew above the different structures of the academy. Everything was more beautiful at night. The academy was full of life as it was lighted like lively candles in a dark room. It looked like twinkling fireflies from above. Come to think about it, Imai's name is Hotaru which means firefly. _What the heck am I thinking? Why am I thinking of Imai's name at a time like this?_

I patted the eagle's back twice, indicating to make his speed slower. He gladly obeyed and glided gently in the sky. Imai and I watched the twinkling of numerous stars studded in the sky. I wanted to get one and tried to reach out my hand as far as I could. But, I was not able to take even just one tiny star. Disappointed, I sighed deeply and continued with the eagle ride.

"Look down there," I pointed to the far end of the Northern Forest. "There is where that pond we saw a while ago located."

"It's... beautiful," she said with awe written in her face. I saw her smile widely as she saw the pond was actually shaped like a heart with the pink lotuses outlining the pond. The reflection of the stars on the pond lighted the lotuses which made it look like a pink lighted heart. "I have never seen such majesty like this in my entire life," she added.

"Never underestimate the beauty of nature," I told her. "Unlike your inventions, nature has a its own beauty – not artificial and greatly appreciated."

"Whatever, Nogi," she said while hiding her face beneath her bangs. But, it was obvious that she was smiling secretly and agreeing to what I said. "Let's go back. It's almost dinner time."

"Right," I obeyed and brought ourselves back to the ground.

-0-

We found ourselves in front of Imai's room after our long journey from the Northern Forest. She leaned her back on the wooden door of her room and I was approximately five feet in front of her and starting to think of saying goodbye any second now. As I was about to speak, she began to say:

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess you're right." _I can't believe that she always predicts what I was going to do. I don't even remember, however, that she has a mind-reading alice or something. _Saying goodbye, I turned back and started to walk along the dormitory's hallway. I heard her door close and after that, my footsteps where the only ones audible in the void building, as if I was the only living creature there. Suddenly, I heard a door creak and I turned back. It was Imai, with her door opened slightly, hiding behind the door frame.

"Thank you..." she said almost loudly. "I had a good time."

I knew I looked surprised when I heard her thank me. I felt my heart stop and my breathing ceased. Thoughts then began to enter my mind like: _Is this really Imai? _Or _Am I dreaming that Imai has suddenly become nice to me? _Or _Is this a robot she made in order to make it do her every need?_ But, either way, I felt a smile creep upon my face. I was happy, and I can't explain why. I waved my hand, indicating that I was leaving and saw her close the door again. I turned my back once more and started to walk back to my room.

-0-

My hand entered my pocket as I felt the rough edges of the keys I had and pulled them out. As I was going to one of the keys into the doorknob of my door, it suddenly opened. Black hair and crimson eyes beheld themselves in front of me. And they all belong to a person I have always been familiar of, Natsume Hyuuga. The person who is and will always be better than me.

"Hi," he said to me in a somewhat hoarse voice.

"Hi," I answered back forcibly smiling, and avoiding my eyes to look upon him. I was afraid that jealousy and inferiority will further engulf my heart and make me hate myself more.

"It's been a while since we've last talked to each other," he said while smiling.

I just kept silent, and I felt my fake smile fade away from my face. _Go away, Natsume! Please go away! _I thought to myself. I started shaking terribly in fear that my heart has already reached its limit. I know I shouldn't get angry about this, but I wasn't able to help it. Envy has completely enveloped my heart and everything around my started to grow dark.

"Please, Natsume. I don't feel like talking right now," I bowed my head hoping that if I don't look at him, I may not hurt him.

"Ruka, I'm sorry. I just want things to get back to the way it used to be," he said. Then I snapped.

My hand curved into a fist and I smote my once best friend across his left cheek and threw him banging his body unto my wooden floor. My ears began deafening and my furious heart drummed on the surface of my chest that it was ready to get out any moment. I have never felt this outraged in my entire life.

I saw him almost failing to get up on his feet. He looked at me with sorrow and wiped the flowing blood on the side of his mouth with his right hand. "Ruka," he said.

Tears of frustration and anger formed in my eyes and finally flowed along my trembling cheeks. I slammed the door behind me and proceeded with another blow at him. He fell flat on his back and I rained numerous punches at him. I wasn't able to control myself anymore. It was as if my body was possessed by some violent spirit.

I continued to beat him until I shouted at the top of my voice and poured all of my strength into my right fist. As I was going to hit him with my strongest,

"Ruka..." I heard him say weakly. His face grew sore and red because of the punches I released at him. Blood spread messily across his jaw. But, he still had that look of sorrow in his eyes that I wasn't expecting. I thought he was going to look at me in anger because of what I did to him. I thought that he was going to get back at me. But, why didn't he? I let out another shout and punched the cold, hard floor beside him. I felt pain radiate into my knuckles and I groaned a little. I stood up, and brought myself to sit on my bed.

"It will be impossible, Natsume," I told him as he tried to rise himself up. I saw him look at me, with that frustrating pity in his swollen eyes. I swallowed hard and began to speak again. "It is impossible to bring us back to how it was before."

He limply brought himself to sit on my left and sighed deeply. I then felt him chuckle under his breath. Curious of what he was laughing at, asked him.

"Do you remember the last time we fought?" He asked me smiling, obvious that he was still in pain, though.

"That wasn't a fight," I answered him. "You have already won even the fight hasn't started."

The almost-fight happened long ago when we were seven or eight years old, when I told Natsume that her sister, Aoi, was mine. Even though I was still very young, I already had plans of marrying her. I know, that is a stupid way for a kid like that to think that way. Anyway, I challenged Natsume on a duel to see where Aoi really belongs to. He didn't say yes though. I hit Natsume as hard as my little fists could make me. However, he didn't respond to my punches. He just blankly stared at me. Getting frustrated, I was about to hit my hardest blow when Aoi ran towards her brother and hugged him. Before it even started, Natsume has already won.

Just like right now.

"I'm just so stupid, am I not?" I said laughing and hitting myself on the head at the same time. "I really can't accept defeat."

I then felt a light weight on my left shoulder. I looked upon it and saw Natsume's hand. It had traces of his blood he wiped off from his mouth. Feeling guilty of hurting him, I bowed my head and brushed his hand off my shoulder.

"You weren't defeated," he started to speak with an obvious discomfort in his mouth. "However, you thought that you were going to lose to me even though any challenges between us happened. You always retreat."

I just kept silent, knowing that what he said was true. I was afraid, afraid to get hurt. I was afraid to be told in the face that I was a loser. So, I always back down before anything starts. Yes, I may have hit Natsume many times, but it my mind, I already thought that I have lost.

"You know, Ruka," he continued to speak. "Mikan and I have been worrying about you these past days. You never talk to us. You never tell us anything. You have been drifting away from us that we are afraid that we might lose you one day. That is why we've decided that..."

"You've decided that you'll break up and go back to the way that we used to be?" I asked him with a hint of anger in my voice. He didn't respond.

"And then what?" I continued. "We'll keep on lying with each other that nothing has happened? Natsume, I can't make you and Sakura to do that sort of thing. I have decided to give you what was rightfully yours. And, nothing is going to change that."

"But, Ruka..." he then stopped talking when he saw me smile.

"I'll be all right, Natsume," I told him. "Don't worry about me. I may act depressed or rough at times, but I'll be okay. I'm still on the process of moving on, but I think I'll be able to go through with it. You're my friend, Natsume. My best friend. I can endure everything as long as it makes you happy. The same goes with Sakura."

I have never thought that I was able to say those things. But, they were the truth. Natsume smiled at me and punched me lightly on the shoulder. I laughed a little and so did he.

"Don't say those kinds of things anymore," he told me. "I might end up crying."

"Whatever," I laughed.

I helped him stand up and go towards the door. I waved goodbye at him as he turned his back and placed both his hands in his pockets. As I was going to close the door, I heard him say,

"If you need any help in love problems, Ruka, I'll definitely be there for you."

"That sounds weird coming from you," I answered him with a smirk crawling in my face.

I closed the door and switched off the lights to drift off to dreamland.

* * *

Hello, everyone! I'm so happy for the reviews you gave me! I hope you like this new chapter. Anyway, I can't give you a long message as I used to because I'm chatting right now with my sister who is studying in China and I'm kind of busy at the moment. Gomenasai!

For now, I would like to thank those who have lately reviewed my story: zarai, Vectorbliss, and isabella-silver.

I hope that you continue reading, reviewing, and supporting my fan fiction! I love you guys! See you next time!


	6. ACT VI

**ACT VI**

"Natsume! What happened to you?" Sakura shouted at the top of her voice when she saw my best friend – covered in bruises, and me beside him standing in front of her door. I felt guilt crush my whole being. However, I already expected that she would react this way. So, I bowed down as low as I can get and chanted long pleas of forgiveness from her.

"Sakura, I am truly sorry! I acted so ruthlessly at Natsume. I did-" I was then interrupted when a sudden embrace from her wrapped my body. My heart stopped for a second and beat at an intense speed that I felt the blood in my whole body pump its way into my head that I started to get dizzy. I pulled back, inhaling and exhaling deeply to at least nullify this disturbing feeling.

"It's okay. I was just joking," she laughed as she stepped back. "I know what had happened last night. Natsume told me everything."

Reminiscing about the incident in my room, I felt so ashamed of myself that I almost fainted. I wanted to die that very moment. Sakura has already known a part of me that I didn't want her – or anyone else – see. I did something unacceptable and she has heard of it! "Sakura! Natsume! I'm very sorry!" I almost shouted as my heart was engulfed with shame.

"Ruka-_pyon_, we are the ones who are sorry," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Because of us, you are suffering this pain. We never wanted you to experience hurt, but we still made you feel it. As your friends, it is our responsibility to ensure your happiness. But, we failed to do it."

"Do not think that you have done wrong against me, Sakura," I reacted. "You two are the most precious parts of my life. You and Natsume practically created the whole of me. There is no way that you will ever make me despise you. It's true that I was hurt of what had happened among us, but... I will never hate you."

_Never. I will never ever hate you. _I thought to myself as I looked at the most important people of my life. Natsume. The first and last treasured friend that I will ever have. The first time that I met him, I then realized that my existence has purpose in this world. Being brought up in a warped family, I never felt so important, until Natsume came. Behind his aloof appearance, he is a person who has a heart bigger than anyone else's. Then, there's Sakura. The girl I truly fell in love with. Just a simple smile from her or just a glance would make my whole world brighter and more colorful. I have experienced feelings I never thought I have just knowing her – frustration, indifference, love.

"You two are so important to me that I don't know what to do when I don't have you," I continued. That is right. I can't survive without them. In this world of loneliness I am in presently, they are the only ones who somewhat fill the hole of emptiness in me.

"But, you know, Ruka," Natsume started to speak. "We may not always be there when you need us. You still need someone just for you to be by your side always."

_That is impossible, Natsume. _I thought. _You already have her. _

"Yeah, Ruka-_pyon_," Sakura added. "You may not see her now. But, there is someone born and created for you. You haven't looked further enough. Or rather, you haven't looked into the most obvious places."

_The most obvious places?_ The words entered my mind. _But, where?_

"Mikan, here's the Self-Study Robot you wanted me to make you," a blase but familiar voice called out from behind.

I turned back and saw ebony hair, lavender eyes, and frail body – the qualities that make up into the most famous teenage inventor-slash-blackmailer of the century, Hotaru Imai. She walked towards us, holding a robot in her hands. However, that was not all. I gasped in surprise as my eyes lingered into the now inanimate object in her hand. It looked like a rabbit. Not just any ordinary-looking rabbit. It looked like my pet, Usagi.

"I-Imai," I struggled through my words, finding a greeting appropriate for her.

I saw her jerk a little and brought her eyes towards me. However, as I was expecting her to look uninterested in me or any same expression, she looked the opposite. When her eyes laid upon me, she turned her head away from my sight and hid her face under her bangs. She held the rabbit robot more tightly in her arms. I was curious and somewhat confused of how she was acting. Was it because we spent almost the whole night together? Then, what? As if it could bother her... Or did it?

-0-

She flipped another page of her notebook after she finished copying the writings on the blackboard. Putting her pen on top of her desk, she glued her eyes on our geometry teacher as he taught us about things totally incomprehensible to us. She kept nodding her head as the old man in front of us recited litanies of postulates and theorems. I caught myself smiling as I saw her writing on her notebook again. _She's really into her studies, isn't she?_ I thought to myself.

"Nogi-_kun_, will you do the pleasure of answering the given equation on the blackboard," a deep, hoarse voice suddenly pierced my ears as I heard my name being called. I felt myself almost jump in surprise.

"M-me?" I stood up, thinking that I asked such an idiotic question. Of course, he called for me. I was the only one with the family name Nogi here, right? Sighing, I moved away from my seat and dragged myself towards the blackboard.

I took the chalk with the thumb and forefinger of my right hand. Trembling a little, I looked at the complicated-looking shapes, letters, operation signs, and numbers on the blackboard. There was no way I will be able to solve such a difficult problem. If only I listened to the teacher's lesson instead of looking at Imai the whole time. Why the heck am I looking at her in the first place? I ground my teeth in frustration as the symbols on the blackboard became into a language of an alien land to me. I felt myself sweat a lot, panicking over this situation I was in.

An object then sort of dropped on my head. Feeling the unknown thing among the strands of my hair, I realized that it was a crumpled piece of paper. I looked behind me and saw Imai talking to our teacher. Then, she brought her lavender eyes at me and tried to send me a message. It seemed to be, _Look into that piece of paper, you idiot. The answer is there. _I opened the paper and indeed saw the answer to the equation on the blackboard. Secretly, I copied the symbols written on the paper.

"Very good, Nogi-_kun_," my teacher said as he placed a large check on my work. "It is amazing that you were listening to me even though you have been looking at Imai the whole time."

At that very instant, I felt that my heart stopped. _Damn that, teacher! Why did he need to announce that to everyone? _My mind suddenly went blank after thinking those words. Then, everyone's eyes diverted towards me. The expressions on their faces were totally readable: the girls looked at me with disbelief; the guys smirked slyly at me; Koko's face turned red controlling himself not to laugh; Natsume and Sakura both smiled at me; and last, but not the least, Imai was horribly startled.

After that, everything went black.

-0-

A bright light passed through my almost open eyelids and it almost blinded me. I rubbed my eyes for a moment and tried to open them again. I then saw a pair of familiar light violet-colored orbs looking at me. My mind ordered my eyes to turn away from the sight, but I was not able to do it. I just kept on looking at those bored-looking eyes.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," a soft voice greeted me. "Finally, you woke up."

"I-Imai," with my vision still slightly distorted, I weakly said while adjusting my sight. My eyes toured the almost unfamiliar environment I was in. I felt the softness of the bed and the mild touch of the white linens cocooning my body. Above me was the fluorescent lamp stuck on the almost ancient-looking ceiling and emitting bright rays of white light. I looked at my bedside and saw a table with a glass of water, a thermometer, a sphygmomanometer, and pieces of colorful capsules and tablets. A few meters away from the foot of my bed was a Snellen's chart. I finally concluded that I was inside the high school department infirmary.

After my eyes roamed the whole room, I heard the sudden creak of the door which made me, and Imai, jerk in surprise. From outside the large wooden door, a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties, tall, and wearing a white overcoat and a stethoscope hanging on her neck, entered the room. She took a seat on an empty chair beside Imai and showed a large grin at me, baring her perfectly formed teeth. I smiled back, trying to be courteous. She then reached her hand onto my forehead and kept her blue-green eyes into my blue ones.

"Hmm..." she said as she jotted a few notes on a page of the notebook she held. She closed the notebook and directed her attention towards me. "It seems that your temperature has gone down, which is a good sign because you had one heck of a fever when you came here an hour ago."

Surprised with what she had said, I immediately asked her, "I have a fever?"

"Well, you _did_," she answered. "After your classmates had brought you here, I immediately took your axillary temperature which soon read forty degrees Celsius. It's a good thing that you were not able to experience convulsions after reaching that unbelievably high temperature."

"But, how did I get a fever? I was fine before I arrived here," I argued. It was true that I didn't feel ill that time. How the heck was I able to acquire a fever?

"You did not only experience fever, Mr. Nogi," she added while scanning the notes on her notebook. "The information I have obtained from your condition at exactly 10 o'clock in the morning, is that you not only had fever, you also had an extremely high blood pressure: 160/90, and an increased pulse rate: 200 beats per minute. Your respiration also increased drastically to 60 breaths per minute. Your extremities were very cold. And last, but not the least..." She closed her notebook and revealed a small, but somewhat terrifying smile which seemed that she might reveal something unpleasant to me.

"Your face was totally red – redder than any normal person," she said and stuck a mirror in front of my face. I looked at the reflection revealed in the small pocket glass, and indeed, tints of red gathered on my cheeks and on the bridge of my nose. I began to wonder why I was experiencing these things. How would I get this tomato-red even if the climate is not that warm. Here in Japan, we are in the verge of welcoming autumn in the country. Why the heck are these happening to me?

"I have diagnosed your condition as one not originating from a pathological cause, but more as a psychological cause," she wrote incomprehensible symbols on a piece of prescription paper. She then placed it my right hand, still feeling a little clammy. I looked unto the inked letters on the small piece of paper with the physician's information and order on it. Scratching my head, I disappointed myself for not being able to decipher the notes which seemed from another planet.

"I have prescribed the cure for your condition. The cure's effect will somehow depend on how determined or religious you are to follow it. I have written there..." I sharpened my sense of hearing to further pay attention on the doctor's instructions. My heart then started to crumble after listening to the kind of cure I had to ingest – or rather, do.

"You've got to get a girlfriend," she said rather flirtatiously at me. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard such words from a doctor, a professional who normally enjoys looking into other people's insides rather than the inside, if you know what I mean. I didn't know if I was going to laugh at what she said or react violently upon it. Sighing, I covered myself in the sheets and lay on the bed hoping to stay away from further nonsense.

"Seriously, Doctor," I said under the sheets. "I don't feel like taking jokes right now. As what you have said, I am not feeling well. So, please tell me what to do so I can get rid of this illness already." Now, I was truly feeling sick. Maybe, because of anger or frustration.

"My, my," she laughed while removing the blanket over my head. "I never knew that such a cute guy like you could speak so badly at me." She then started to laugh for a moment then changed her expression suddenly.

"I never go wrong with my prescriptions," she said quite confidently. "I specialize both in physiological and psychological aspects in illness, so you have no right that to say that my cure for you is a joke. What I prescribed may seem comical to you, but actually what I am saying is the truth. You better get a girlfriend, kid... Or you'll die and be engulfed in the chasm of loneliness forever!" She said the last sentence more of a joke-like, dramatic way while twirling like an idiot. I now thought of her as a fraud, which I think Imai also thinks the same way for I saw her look at the crack-head physician with disgust.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she then went to get another prescription paper and scribbled more incomprehensible words on it. After she had finished writing, she placed it into Imai's clasped hands and revealed that evil smile once again. Minute by minute, I was beginning to think that the doctor may either by a sorceress or a witch doctor.

"You also need a cure for your condition, Miss Imai," she said.

"But I don't feel any-" Imai was interrupted when the physician added:

"Even though you may seem fine and contented with what you are experiencing now, you are still capable of lying to yourself." She then added, "Just be yourself and don't hesitate to obtain something you want, or you'll lose it even before you are able to get it."

Curious of what was written on Imai's prescription, I placed my vision upon the symbols written on it and tried to decipher that alien-like penmanship. However, as I was going to begin reading, she crumpled the paper in her hands and bowed her head.

"It is easier said than done, Doctor," she said in an almost inaudible voice. She then brought her eyes, with a blank look on them, onto me. "I don't think I am capable to do that. And what am I going to gain after doing what you wanted me to do," she continued as she looked at me. Her lips then shaped into a straight line and she turned her head away from me.

The doctor revealed a softer smile now, and her chair screeched on the tiled-floor as she moved to stand up. Her heeled feet clacked as each advanced one after the other. Finally reaching the door, she faced us, but her eyes were fixed on Imai.

"You won't know unless you try, right?" She winked at us as she disappeared after the door closed. Immediately, the room became so silent that it was already deafening. However, the echoes of the doctor's steps still remained audible as it grew softer and softer until those, too, were gone.

"Stop lying to myself, huh?" I heard Imai whisper to herself as she smiled sadly. She then brought her lavender eyes towards me, and she seemed trembling. She tried to open her mouth wider, as if to say something, but was too nervous to get words to resound out of her mouth. She took a big sigh and finally was determined to talk to me.

"In the classroom, before you fainted..." Her voice cracked as she tried to speak louder and clearer. "_Sensei_ told the whole class that you were looking at me." Beginning to know where she was trying to go to, I turned my head away from her, pretending that I was not listening to her.

"Nogi, listen to me," she said with an obvious seriousness in her voice. She cleared her throat for a few times and continued to speak. "Why were you looking at me?"

"I was not looking at _you_. I was looking at the small white stain on the back of your blazer." I know I lied. However, I had no choice but to do it. Even if I wanted to tell her the truth, I still won't be able to answer her for I had no idea what to say to her.

"Even so, that small little stain is not that an attention-grabbing object that would trigger you to look at me for a long time. What is it that you found in me that you brought yourself to stare at me?"

Unable to take the tension anymore, I practically dragged myself off the bed and got tangled among the bedsheets. I somehow crawled towards the door and tried to bring myself to stand. As I was about to reach the doorknob, a very strong impact hit my cranium and brought my back against the hard, cold floor. Dainty steps resounded in the room and approached me. I looked at the being moving closer to me, and had her favorite ammunition in her hand. Feeling helpless and weak, I remained lying on the floor, finding for a way to escape this scary situation I am in.

Stopping a few steps before me, she looked at me with unusually piercing eyes and she sat down to at least provide a comfortable conversation flow for the both of us. However, I had determination to not speak a single letter. Still having the strong look in her eyes, she continued to stare into my scared ones as if trying to hypnotize me. Opening her mouth once again, she said to me:

"All right, if you don't want to answer my question, I'll just ask you another one then." I continued to keep silent, acting as if I was not interested.

"Am I a likeable person?" Gaping my mouth wide with surprise, I just stared at her with different thoughts circling my mind. Why the heck did she ask that? I looked at her, examining her physical features. _Pretty face? Check. Nice body? Check. Personality? A big zero. _I thought to myself as my eyes ran up and down on her. Getting tired of searching for answers appropriate for her, I finally started to talk.

"For me, you are a very attractive girl," I told her. I wanted to add the thoughts that are trying to break away from my mind, but I did not have the courage to retrieve them.

"And?" She asked me, with hints of nervousness and curiosity mixed altogether. I gulped twice, hoping that some unidentified flying object would swoop me from my location and bring me somewhere else in the world where I won't be bothered by irrational events. However, nothing disastrous came and I was being held prisoner by Imai's question.

"In _my_ point of view, I think that you can be liked with your looks, but..." I gulped once again and hoping that gulp will not be the last one. "You should really change your personality because it totally ticks me off."

I wasn't able to control myself when I said the last sentence. It felt that my heart, after keeping such anger for a long time, exploded and reached into my mouth to be spoken of. Waiting for the biggest _BakaGun_ shot I will have in my entire life, I closed my eyes tightly and waited for my fate of death. However, as seconds ticked, the shot I was expecting never came. I opened my eyes once again and saw her once piercing lavender eyes being wrapped by tears. She hiccuped for a few times and showed a somewhat respecting and appreciative smile to me.

She stood up, opened the door, and left me alone in the cold, cold room.

-0-

Saturday. All of the characters and extras of the most-awaited school festival production, "Romeo and Juliet", gathered inside the auditorium. In their hands, they had their scripts and they practiced and exchanged lines with each other. I smiled as I saw the enthusiasm spreading across the large hall. I then looked at the stage where I will find myself, and Imai perform. Speaking of Imai, I was not able to meet her yesterday after... that incident. I admit it. All this time after I had said those words to Imai, _You should really change your personality because it totally ticks me off,_ and for being insensitive of her, I felt guilty. My aquamarine eyes wandered across the auditorium hoping to see her. I was disappointed of not being able to see her. Did I really make her feel bad? I sighed and proceeded to the stage where I was asked to stay.

"Ruka-_kun_, have you seen Hotaru-_chan_?" Naru, out of breath, asked me. His usually bright features turned fearful and worried-looking. "I have been looking all over for her, but she is nowhere to be found."

"Sorry, Naru. I was not able to see her either," I said, feeling pity and guilt at the same time to the teacher Natsume and I despise the most.

"But, the rehearsal is going to start in two minutes," he said while his violet eyes scanned the crowd inside the hall. "Well, if Hotaru-_chan_ will not be coming here today, I have no choice but to find an understudy for Juliet."

His eyes looked at each of the girls inside the large performance structure. He kept whispering various adjectives which some I was not able to comprehend as he described each of the girls. I saw his eyebrows create a furrow in between them and continued to search for an appropriate understudy for Juliet. He began biting his nails, which was a mannerism he did that I just learned about. I never knew choosing the right actor for a role was this difficult a job. His expression became more desperate as the number of girls he judged increased. Until, I saw him smile and the glitter of his eyes returned. He was looking at the far end of the auditorium, near the entrance, where a girl, along with her boyfriend, maybe was talking to each other. I was not able to distinguish the identities of the couple since my eyesight isn't as good as it was before. I was amazed with Naru's eyes for he was able to identify the girl even at a far distance.

"Please lend me a microphone, Nonoko-_chan_," he said excitedly while shaking his hand impatiently. When handed the microphone, he immediately brought it near his mouth and started to speak in an extremely loud – and feminine – voice.

"Calling Mikan Sakura-_chan_. Mikan-_chan_?" The sound of her name pierced through my ears. I looked at the location where the girl who was supposed to be Sakura stood. Indeed, she looked at Naru after hearing her name. She waved her arms up and down, indicating that she was present. It's Sakura, all right. I felt Naru then turn towards me and reveal a smile. He faced once again at Sakura and brought the microphone closer to his mouth.

"Mikan-_chan_, would you like to be the understudy of Juliet? Hotaru-_chan_ is not here yet, and we're running out of time. Is it okay for you to play her role in her absence?"

This can't be. A dream that I never thought would come true will finally happen on this very day. My heart started to beat at an unimaginable speed and my body started to feel hot again. I looked at her approaching the stage, and everything went slow motion. The people around me turned into fumes of smoke and disappeared into the air... And all I saw was her. She came running with such a radiant smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled ever more brightly than before. Her presence brought warmth in my sight. Her hair danced along with her motion as she ran. I felt my eyes glue on her, and I was not able to take them off. Everything about her was just wonderful that it made me gape my mouth in awe. With such a simple pairing of plain shirts and jeans, she still is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life.

Finally reaching the stage, she ascended the stairs and walked her way towards Naru and me. She panted for a few moments and smiled after regaining her composure.

"So, what is your answer, Mikan-_chan_," Naru asked her.

"Of course, yes," she replied. "I will do anything for the sake of Hotaru. And Ruka-_pyon_, too."

A cold, yet refreshing feeling seemed to splash on my whole being. I felt as if I was by baptized by the miracle I called Sakura. My heart started to beat slower, and slower as she brought those big brown eyes towards my direction. I felt a smile creep on my face and the whole world brightened as she replied with a more wondrous smile. I unconsciously went near her and touched her hand. A slight tint of pink painted her cheeks as the skins of our hands brushed with each other.

"Please take care of me," I told her in my most gentle way possible.

"Me too," she replied with such enthusiasm in her voice. As I puzzled my fingers into the spaces of her fingers, a certain image flashed before my eyes: tear-streaked lavender orbs looking at me, long black hair slightly covering the upper half of her face, and that sad, sad smile that caught my heart pierced in guilt. I remembered Imai's expression – the expression that has brought me thinking about her this whole time. Why the heck did she cry about what I said to her? I never thought that she would react that way.

"Ruka-_pyon_?" a high-pitched yet gentle voice called out to me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Don't worry about me." I felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of my face as I lied to Sakura. I forced a smile to assure her that there is nothing to worry about. I gripped my hold on her soft, small hand and pulled her towards the middle of the stage. I had to concentrate on the play, right? There is no need for me to waste any more time. I'm going to talk to Imai about that matter... _If_ I do see her again.

* * *

Finally! I have finished this chapter! It took me a long time to finish this chapter, you know. I have been immersing myself in school work the whole time. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

I would like to thank the people who made me their favorite author and this story their favorite story. Don't worry. I will mention your names on the next chapter.

I would really like to thank muzikchic4eva and itsfaye for reviewing the last chapter. Your reviews really inspire me to continue on with this story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

I hope all you guys out there read and review my story. I'd totally appreciate it if you do. I love you guys! Again, thank you very much!


	7. ACT VII

**ACT VII**

The wooden stage had been unoccupied as me and my classmates ran backstage, waiting for the rehearsal to begin. The velvety maroon curtains started to be pulled towards the center of the stage. Everything around us suddenly became so dark, and there was complete silence. No one dared to utter a word, or even murmur a whisper, as we were trying to focus our attention on what was going to happen next. Then, a deep sound of the cello resounded in the auditorium and played a song we were not familiar of. However, as dull the song may seem to be, it seemed to seize my heart and it started to beat slowly and irregularly. The song sounded mysterious and dark that it took our attention completely. Then, it started.

An average-sized classmate of mine, with long strands of blue hair covering her back entirely, walked into the stage floor and got out through the heavy cloth of the curtain. Ogasawara's voice then echoed in the humungous hall as she said:

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Her voice was a bit uneasy and frail in the ears. However, a respectable applause rang the auditorium after she had stated her last line. The people staying backstage muttered praises under their voices, and they started to get excited. Naru's voice then started to become somewhat audible, and it seemed that he was telling Ogasawara advices more about her performance. After that, a bright light entered from the slit created from the curtains as she opened them. A nervous smile was etched on her face as she walked anxiously towards us. Finally joining us, she was surrounded by our classmates and they asked her numerous questions. She stayed silent not knowing what to answer first.

"I never thought that everybody would get this excited for a play," a high-pitched, yet sweet voice called to me and I looked upon the honey-colored hair girl standing beside me. "I think I'm getting excited too. Everybody is so into this. We're going to be doing something all together. Don't you feel the same, Ruka-_pyon_?"

My ears seemed to be plugged by some non-existent object that I suddenly became deaf as those deep brown chocolate eyes ever looked so wonderful when she looked at me. She revealed that most alluring smile of hers that I wasn't able to take my eyes off of her. I gulped, hoping that I would be able to speak for I was rendered speechless by just her mere presence.

"Y-yeah," I successfully forced myself to answer. I smiled brightly as I could and buried my eyes unto her. "I too am excited."

I then brought my vision onto the once dark stage and saw it lighten up as the stage lights painted the stage. My heart then beat slower and I felt my eyes droop in overwhelming joy. Yes, Sakura was right. I _am_ very excited. I have never felt such excitement before. No words could ever describe this feeling of mine.

An image then started to drift in front of me and there appeared me and Sakura, holding each other's hands and looking into each others eyes. A smile crept on my face as I thought about it. I can't believe it, Sakura is going to play Juliet. Well, for the mean time, that is. But, what the heck? This chance can only come rarely in a lifetime. I have to treasure this, won't I?

I looked at the girl beside me again, as her attention was caught by a person waving his hands in the dark end of the backstage. I adjusted my sight trying to distinguish his identity. Underneath the darkness of the area, his crimson eyes emerged from it. I sighed, knowing immediately who he was. It was Natsume. Sakura faced me and showed me again her most precious smile.

"Ruka-_pyon_, is it okay if I go talk to Natsume?" Her eyes revealed their undeniably bewitching puppy dog look that I was not able to resist. Hoping my false smile was unapparent, I nodded my head in permission. She clapped her hands in joy and twirled as she skipped towards her partner for all eternity. As she arrived approximately a few feet from him, she seemed to be talking a lot to him and her voice was somewhat audible despite being drowned by the buzzing murmurs of the people around us.

Continuing looking at her, I saw myself laugh silently as she started to get angry at Natsume when he seemed to say some sarcastic things at her again. She moved her arm up and down, pointing her finger towards her boyfriend. Natsume, on the other hand, just smirked at her and put his hand on her head. Then, Sakura stopped moving and a thousand shades of red evidently emerged from her cheeks despite the darkness of the backstage. My lips then formed into a line, and after that, a frown. I realized that despite my unending efforts to make her truly happy, to make her love me, that person in front of her always successfully does without much effort what I fail to do.

Not knowing that I still haven't taken my eyes off the couple, I jerked in surprise when Natsume's fiery crimson orbs turned my way. I instantly froze in shock, not knowing what to say or do. I imagined myself looking like a total idiot at him. However, in total rarity, his eyes drooped with softness and smiled at me. He waved his hand like we always did as best friends: like the royalties in England we once saw in television shows. I twirled my somewhat curved fingers gracefully in the air, following his wave. He looked at me for quite a time and diverted his attention towards Sakura.

"Enter, Romeo!" A frighteningly familiar voice commanded and resounded the whole auditorium. "Ruka-_kun_, it's your cue!"

I brought my eyes towards the blond-haired man, wearing a ridiculous fur jacket and leather jeans, and saw him gesturing to come out of the stage. I sighed, looking into the stage, filled with my classmates, Mochiage, Koko, and Umenomiya – playing Benvolio, Montague, and Lady Montague respectively.

-0-

"God forbid," Naru shouted as he spoke the lines of supposedly Sakura's role, Juliet's nurse. "Where's this girl! What, Juliet!"

My eyes moved towards the girl who sighed before she revealed herself from the dark backstage. She moved swiftly, yet elegantly as she walked towards the actress who portrays Lady Capulet, Shouda. Sakura's light feet ceased to create another step as she read her line:

"How now, who calls?" Her voice rang like dainty little bells playing in harmony in my ears. My mouth then uncontrollably crept a smile on my face, and hearing her voice more made my heart pump more hastily. Listening to her voice alone was an exhilarating experience that I never failed to keep my ears attached to the sound of her voice.

I then saw her look towards my way as she said her line, "I'll look to like, if looking liking move: But no more deep will I endart mine eye, Than your consent gives strength to make it fly."

Her brows created a slight furrow as she articulated each word. Her voice became softer as her words progressed. She closed her eyes for a second, and my heart started to stop. Not because her beauty outshone the stage lights, but because a certain image in my head flashed for a moment in front of me. I was not able to distinguish its features for it was distorted. When she finally opened her eyes, the image became its clearest.

A familiar voice echoed into the tunnels of my ears as it repeated Sakura's – I mean, Juliet's – line in my head. I looked into Sakura's face once more, and saw lavender irises rather than chocolate ones. A pale ivory face, rather that a pinkish one. A sad emotion rather than a joyous one. Raven-colored hair rather than honey-brown.

My heart started to beat slower and louder as the world around me became unfathomable and distant. All I saw was Imai's face, revealing her guilt-triggering expression. I remembered that look on her always blank face, finally showing a fake smile with a sign of obvious unimaginable sadness written on it. Her tearful eyes started to make my chest feel like it was torn apart by some invisible sword.

Images of her kept repeating on my head, my heart banged on the walls of my chest, trying to break free of the guilty shell it is in. My body failed to move. It hardened and seemed to turn me into a statue. Fear started to rush through my pumping veins, pooling more blood into my head. My breathing has quickened and sweat bathed my body.

_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. _These thoughts repeated in my head as if they were long litanies. I kept on apologizing to Imai even though I knew she was not present. Obviously, I am the reason why. She asked me a decent question, yet, I answered her in the most unacceptable way and hurt her feelings. This is why Sakura never liked me. I am selfish. _Too _selfish to be exact. I always thought about myself and what benefits me rather than what benefits others. I always fail to bring other people's feelings into consideration.

Unable to bear the guilt anymore, I ramped through spaces along the rows of people and went to the isolated and not-very-well-lit bathroom. I brought myself in front of the sink and opened the faucet. Cupping my hands, I collected the flowing water and splashed it on my face, hoping to at least erode this disturbing feeling. I looked into the mirror in front of me, and saw droplets of water dripping from the wet strands of my hair, and its rolling along the my trembling face. I saw those supposedly gentle aquamarine eyes picturing apparent despair.

"_Am I a likeable person?"_

"_You should really change your personality because it totally ticks me off."_

Those two cursed sentences curved my hand into a fist and bunched the unmercifully cold tiles of the bathroom wall. I closed my eyes, and remembered the last time she smiled at me. It was on the day I showed her the pond. I smiled and kept saying to myself that I will no longer see her smile that way again... Because of my idiocy.

_I'm sorry, Imai. I'm truly sorry._

-0-

A lot of us gathered the whole stage, for we have proceeded to the party scene. I, Koko, and Kitsunume entered, acting like our roles were supposed to act: like noblemen. Kitsunume, playing Mercutio, found it hard to maintain his back straight and head high as he walked alongside us. Our other classmates acted as if they were creating conversations with each other, making the scene more realistic. The whole crew never felt so active and alive.

Then, Sakura has come out from the backstage, along with her is Shouda. They mingled with our classmates who acted as the guests, and the setting was more believable.

Remembering the next scene, I proceeded towards Otonashi, who was acting as a servant in the play. "What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" I said to her, pointing my finger towards Sakura, trying to act naturally.

She brought her eyes towards me, and looked at me as if she was inspecting something. I was wondering if it was part of her act, but I could have sworn it wasn't. Her prophesying orbs lingered unto me that I was starting to feel uneasy. I wanted to speak, but was not able to. I just stood there, looking like I was in a staring contest with her.

"Otonashi-_chan_, is there a problem?" I can't believe that I'm saying this, but, Naru has saved me. Immediately after hearing her name, Otonashi diverted her eyes towards our director and scratched her head in apology. She laughed nervously for a while and cleared her throat in preparation to speak her line.

"I know not, sir," she said, bringing her somewhat frightening eyes towards me. As I was going to proceed to my next lines, I felt her come closer to my ear and whispered:

"I see that you have been suffering from guilt all this time. Don't worry. It will come to an end. Soon... _Very_ soon."

Her voice was sort of hoarse and deep at the same time that it was so creepy that it brought my hairs to stand on their ends. Furthermore, she knew about my guilt. I never knew that she was this concerned with situations that she should not waste her time with. But, she said something about my suffering will come to an end very soon. But, how long is _very soon_? Maybe when Imai comes back. _If_ she comes back.

-0-

Her bright, beautiful, chocolate eyes glimmered under the stage lights as she looked at my teary aquamarine ones. I almost was not able to speak my line as I was still mesmerized by her beauty. I can't believe it. Sakura is finally in front of me, acting to be Juliet. I was holding her hand – as it was declared by the script – as I was trying to pursue her for her lips – again, as it was said by the script.

"My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," I hesitantly stated my lines, for my self-confidence suddenly shrank when I saw Sakura blushing when she heard me say them. Even though we were only performing in a play, saying such straight-forward things was embarrassing. It was totally uncomfortable to the ears.

I saw her forcing herself to open her mouth, getting ready to say her next line. She suddenly closed her lips first, and gulped a large amount of saliva before she began to say her lines:

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

We said each of our lines with haste as embarrassment started to melt our being. I saw her face getting redder and redder by the second, and I know so was mine. Finally finishing our scene with Sakura's line ending it, Naru signed a time-out using his two hands. He looked at me, then Sakura, and a sly smile crept on his face which suddenly made feel something chilly go down my spine. He stood up, and coughed for a while to clear his throat.

"This scene is kind of... empty. Don't you think, guys?" He said that, obviously had some diabolical plan in his mind.

He took air into his mouth and exhaled it with force, creating tension between me and Sakura. He combed his somewhat long and curly hair with his right hand, and folded his arms across his chest. He cleared his throat for the last time and started to speak.

"After Romeo – I mean, Ruka_-kun_ – says his last line, he should kiss Juliet," he said it while his eyes twinkled viciously.

"What the heck?" I heard Natsume shout as he stomped on the wooden plates of the stage. His fists were clenched tightly, and I could here his teeth crackle as he gnawed them with anger. "Are you trying to pick a fight, Naru?"

"Now, now. Natsume-_kun_," Naru placed his hands on his hips while he spoke. "Hotaru-_chan_ is Juliet, so there is no need for you to worry. Mikan-_chan_ is only here to cover for her."

"So... Ruka's not going to kiss her?" I saw my best friend hesitate has he said those words.

"Well, no. Because Hotaru-_chan_ is not present today due to some reason, Ruka-_kun_ has to kiss Mikan-_chan_."

"Why you..." When Natsume was about to attack Naru, Sakura grabbed him by his shirt and smiled faintly at him. She turned her head from left to right, back and forth, telling him that he shouldn't react violently on this. I heard him groan in frustration, and his fists clench tighter, but he finally released his anger peacefully and bowed his head in defeat.

"Don't worry, Natsume," I heard her say. "It's just a play. It's not the real thing, right?"

"But, Mikan.." He wanted to argue, but Sakura told him, "It will be all right, Natsume. And I'm doing this for Hotaru, not for anybody else, okay? I know that she is somewhere right now, getting immersed into some invention, that is why she's not present right now. However, all the time since she has been practicing for this play, I saw her being dedicated into it. I don't want her to worry about the play because she is not present. Do you understand me, Natsume?"

He nodded in agreement and smiled with great understanding written on his face. He went towards her and pulled her into his chest with his right arm. He then turned towards me with fear now plastered on his face.

"T-Take care of her, Ruka," he said to me in a voice almost inaudible.

"I always do," I promised him. As Natsume has returned backstage, I brought myself in front of Sakura, holding her hand again, acting that I was pursuing her. I pulled her close, bringing her body close to mine. Our breaths mingled as our faces where just inches apart. Sakura was not looking at me for a while, but because my eyes where stubborn to immerse themselves into hers, she finally withdrew.

I then said my line, "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Finally arriving at this moment which I have been waiting for a long time, I excitedly yet carefully brought my hands on her warm face. She was not scared. She was ready. Piercing my eyes through hers, I slowly brought my face towards her closer. However, something was not right. I know that I have been waiting for this moment. I know that this is a chance of a lifetime. But, why the heck so I feel this incomprehensible feeling? I just can't put my finger on it. But, the show must go on, right?

I saw her close her eyes, waiting for the coalescing of our lips. I closed mine, too, hoping to find an end to this confusing, distracting, and irritating feeling. As the distance between our lips became shorter and shorter, an irregular rhythm of footsteps came echoing the large hall. They were heavy due to exhaustion. And believe it or not, the footsteps sounded familiar. I stopped nearing Sakura, hoping to determine the person running tiredly towards us with my eyes closed. However, I wasn't able to identify it. Then, it has been revealed when I heard a familiar, soft voice shout:

"_Sensei_," she said almost out of breath. I opened my eyes and turned to the origin of the voice and saw Imai in a somewhat professional clothing. She was in front of Naru, bowing as low as she can get. "I attended the World-Class Inventors Convention that Principal Yukihira has told me to attend to. I was not able to tell you because I had to leave early in the morning for Osaka. When the convention had finally ended, I did my best to come as early as I could. Please forgive me, _Sensei_."

"Oh, yeah," Naru hit the bottom of his right fist on the palm of his left hand as he remembered. "I did overhear the teachers talking about that. Well, it's okay, Hotaru-_chan_. I understand. You _are_ an elite student in this academy, so it is right that you experience such wonderful opportunities."

"So, do I still have time to rehearse?" I heard Imai say while removing the pearl necklace which seemed like choking her.

"There is always time," Naru said. "Now, that you're here, Mikan-_chan_ will now end her role as Juliet. Thank you very much, Mikan-_chan_!" He waved as Sakura was starting to leave the stage. She took a big bow first, and skipped towards the backstage.

"Now, Hotaru-_chan_," he continued. "I have added a little something for the first meeting of Romeo and Juliet scene. I would like to tell you tha-"

He was interrupted when Imai said, "Don't worry. I have heard everything from the entrance door of this building. I know what to do."

"Well, then. Hotaru-_chan_," his face brightened with excitement as he prepared himself for a several-hour rehearsal. "I'll give the stage to you, and Ruka-_kun_."

I saw her immediately leave and ascend the stairs of the stage. Her legs, wasted and practically dragged because of too much running slowly brought themselves towards me. As she was getting closer and closer, I remembered what had happened the last time we talked. Guilt has penetrated my body once again and I did not have the courage to look her into the eyes anymore. I closed my eyes tightly, expecting that she was going to hit me with her BakaGun – or maybe, a new model of the BakaGun which she has been creating in the convention.

"Nogi, what do you think you're doing?" I opened my eyes and saw her usual uninterested face. Confused if whether or not she has found it in her heart to forgive me, I bowed slightly in front of her and asked for forgiveness from her.

"Imai, I'm really sorry for what I have done... Ow!" I felt her small hand hit me on the head. I lifted my body and aligned it with her. I massaged my head, trying to relieve the slight pain that radiated on my cranium.

"What is your line again?" She asked me, ignoring what I have told her. Knowing that there was no way that she was going to forgive me, I gave up. I opened my mouth, and said my line again.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

I brought my sorry eyes towards her and looked upon her pallid face. I examined it, seeing that her eyes were less moist than before. Even though she was underneath the spotlight, her lavender orbs never glistened under the light. Remembering what I was supposed to do, I brought my face nearer to hers. Feeling our breaths as the distance between us gradually became shorter, heat started to intensify in our bodies. I felt myself trembling in anxiety and so did she. Several pairs of eyes started to penetrate my being that my anxiety further increased.

_I had to finish this fast,_ I thought to myself. Bringing my attention upon the girl in front of me again, I pursed my lips slightly and touched them lightly upon her moist ones. I then removed them immediately, finishing the kiss which lasted a millisecond. Feeling relief engulf me, I turned my back and began to walk a few steps towards the stairs. Eyes still fail to remove their sight away from me, however, that it kept me uncomfortable. But, I did what I had to do, right? There was nothing to worry about.

"Come on, Ruka-_kun,"_ I heard a terrifyingly familiar voice called out. "I _know_ you're not satisfied with that."

Hearing those overly absurd words, I brought my eyes towards the origin of the voice, and there stood Koko along with the other guys smiling more evilly than ever. Whispering and buzzing of voices then emerged immediately after he announced that. I felt a cold bead of sweat roll down the side of my face as I continued to escape from all of these.

"Just leave Ruka-_kun_ alone," said Shouda sitting along with the girls. "Of course, he'd kiss her that way. He doesn't even like her. _No guy_ could like her. Those guys claiming that they like her are only after her money and success."

_That is not true,_ I thought to myself after hearing those cruel words from Shouda. I saw her smirk in triumph when Imai lowered her head with obvious hurt. The other girls around that big-mouthed brat started to giggle in agreement with her. Remembering the bad things I had said to Imai,

"_You should really change your personality because it totally ticks me off."_

I stomped my way back to her and placed my right arm along her shoulders. I felt her jerk in surprise. Smiling at her, I assured her that everything will be all right. My eyes then diverted towards the gang of girls with jealousy etched on their faces. I brought Imai closer to my body, and found it amusing as they got angrier. I opened my mouth and started to speak:

"Imai is the only person who could make my life a living hell, I admit that. She blackmails me, humiliates me, beats me, attacks me, and everything that could bring me to lose my humanity... When I was assigned with this role of Romeo, and heard that she was going to be Juliet, I wanted to die that very moment, knowing that complete disaster will come out of this."

Saying those things, I felt the girl next to me crumble in hurt. Knowing that my 'introduction' has brought a negative effect upon her, I decided to continue on.

"However, being with her these past weeks has brought me to learn more things about her. Just like, she can also smile if you try to make her laugh. She can be gentle at times where you least expect it. She helps you whenever you are in need. Most of all... I have learned that she really is a girl."

I saw her look at me, startled of what I had said. Her eyes had returned their glimmer. Her cheeks were redder than before. I was truly shocked of myself, too. I have never imagined the day that I would say the nicest things about her. And never did I feel bad about it. My attention went back unto Shouda's group again and said, "I like Imai."

* * *

Phew! At last! After numerous attempts of uploading this chapter, I have finally done it! For those guys who have been asking me why I haven't uploaded this chapter sooner, I'm so so so sorry. I have been very, very busy these past weeks that I was not able to upload this chapter sooner. I guess I might also be uploading the next chapter by next week because I have tons of projects and requirements lining up to me for school. And I hate it! I cannot manage my time properly anymore!

Anyway, enough of that. I would like to thank those who read and reviewed the previous chapter: mhyne, LunaPelt, muzikchic4eva, FoxRay, and Shanaa12.

I would also express my heartfelt gratitude to the following for making "An Unexpected Happy Ending" one of their favorite stories: FoxRay, Hotaru x Ruka, HoshinaMina, Nancy Haibara, .xXx, Vectorbliss, isabella-silver, muzikchic4eva, and Hopeless Renai.

I would also like to thank Nancy Haibara for making me her favorite author.

Thank you very much, you guys. You have inspired me to keep on going with this story and make it as fun-to-read as possible. I love you, guys! Again, thank you. Arigatou gozaimasu. Xiexie. Salamat. Gracias... and all the languages that you could think of.

Please read and review, guys! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. ACT VIII

**ACT VIII**

"I... like Imai," the words came out of my mouth so suddenly that I was surprised of myself. My hand practically slapped my lips for having a mind of their own. As what I have expected, pairs of eyes, different in color and sizes, yet having the same shocked look on them faced me. I started to tremble knowing that I had created a mess. Confusion has swept my mind and all things before me has become distorted.

_BAKA! _

That very instant, I only saw colors and what seemed to be lights appear like streaks of paint as I felt my body drop on the wooden floor. Still disoriented with my surroundings, I rolled my eyes, hoping to grasp a clear glimpse of what was happening around me. I only heard the echoes of sounds which seemed like distant murmurs from the mouths of my classmates. All was still like a blur to me. I closed my eyes, hoping that I will be able to gain my senses again after I open them. The world started to grow dark at first, then bright with more definition. I saw Imai look at me, holding the trigger of her famous BakaGun. Her eyes, however, did not have a sign of anger in them. They seemed scared. She was trying to hold her composure despite her body was obviously trembling.

"Don't say weird things, Nogi," I heard her say. "You're just making the date of your death come earlier than expected."

She kept her weapon in her pocket and started to walk off the stage. My eyes followed her figure move farther away from me. Her heeled feet stepped alternately and the sound of their steps resounded the almost empty hall. My sight was never removed from her. It stayed on the shape of her faint body, and I was afraid it might collapse.

"Narumi-_sensei_," she called while her back was facing us. "I'll just change my clothes. Is it okay if you gave me and my classmates a 15-minute break?"

"I don't see why not," he agreed while closing a copy of the "Romeo and Juliet" script. "Everyone is to have a 15-minute break. You may buy your snacks outside, but make sure you'll throw your trash in the waste cans."

"Yes, _Sensei_," the class chorused altogether.

My feet wobbled as I brought myself up. I looked into the opened door of the auditorium and saw a strand of Imai's hair disappear as she existed the hall. Without having any second thought, my feet zoomed through the carpeted aisle and went out of the structure. However, I wasn't able to see Imai anymore. My aquamarine orbs toured the trees, the buildings, thinking that a mere silhouette of her may be seen.

I started to run again, not knowing if my search for her will be successful or not. I know that the smartest thing to do was to wait for her until she arrives at the auditorium, but what I was thinking right now will not be able to wait. I said something embarrassing at her in front of the whole class. I wanted to explain, so everything will be clearer to her.

My breaths started to become deeper and shorter as the distance I have run became longer. My steps became heavier that it was difficult for me to run further. I saw myself in front of the dormitory and decided to look for her there. I trod into the empty hallways of the dormitory and sought for the raven-haired inventor. I had finally reached the third floor when I saw her coming out of her room. She buttoned the last button of her blouse while she stared at me with a startled look on her face. I went towards her, still panting because of fatigue.

"Imai..." my voice cracked as I called her name. "I... need... to talk... to you..."

I was out of breath when I said those words. I ceased approaching her and clenched my knees with my hands, creating slower and deeper breaths. My throat was dry and my heart won't stop beating. Perspiration flowed profusely from the pores of my skin. I thought that I was going to black out, but my determination to talk to Imai governed my senses.

"What the heck are you doing?" I heard her chuckle while her hand covered her mouth. "You do the craziest things sometimes, Nogi. You should have waited in the auditorium. It's less tiring than spending the whole while running several kilometers towards here."

"I... know that..." I answered, still breathless. "But... I just can't wait."

I straightened myself and towered beyond her black-hair-curtained head. Finally, resting a little bit, my breaths had finally silenced, however, my heart still banged on the walls of my chest. It drummed so loudly that I wondered if Imai heard it. I looked at her covering her face with her bangs. As I was about to talk, she suddenly revealed her hidden face towards me and caught me by surprise. Her eyes glistened as if she was delighted of my presence, and a smile was drawn on her face, which made me drown just looking at her. My eyes widened, startled with the scene I had just witnessed. My face started to feel warm and congested of the blood rushing through the vessels in it. I looked down, knowing that I had made a total fool of myself staring at her like a total moron.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her, not knowing if she heard it or not. "I'm a complete jerk for saying those hurtful things to you, and for saying that weird thing in the auditorium to you. It's not what I meant. It's just..."

As I was about to finish, I felt clammy, yet dainty hands touch my trembling ones. Unable to resist to once again look at her, my eyes brought themselves to her, where I saw her smiling face again. I felt my mouth drop seeing her.

"I know what you mean," she said to me. "I just didn't want the other guys to get the wrong idea of what you said. The truth is, I'm the one who should be saying sorry for letting you say those things in front of them."

She let go of my hands and walked past me. I turned around wanting to follow her, but my feet won't move. I heard her footsteps growing farther and farther from me. When I had already found the strength to bring myself to follow her, her walking ceased and made me wonder why. Her hands formed into fists when she clenched them with her back still facing me.

"You know, Nogi," she spoke. "I never wanted to say this to you, but... I was happy... hearing that you like me. Even though I know you said it out of guilt, it made me happy. That's all."

I remained speechless until the very last syllable of the word she uttered. She started walking again, now not stopping until her presence had finally disappeared. Her words echoed and repeated in my mind again and again that it occupied my whole consciousness. My mouth then crept into a smile, remembering each sentence she said. _She was happy, huh? _I thought. _And you know what, I don't regret saying that, Imai._

I guess, making friends with Imai isn't a bad thing after all.

-0-

I felt the soft contours of the roof as I watched the sun's rays disappear into the dominating night sky. The cold breeze flowed through my nostrils and into my system. I shivered, knowing that I should get inside my haven to avoid the glacial atmosphere of the night. I entered through my window, and a single candlelight greeted me as I returned. I took a thick sweater I bought from Central Town a few days ago and wore it, hoping to let warmth reenter my body.

I approached the window again, looking into the somewhat empty streets of the academy. One by one, the streetlights flickered until they showed their brightness on the dark streets. Underneath them stood unoccupied wooden benches. However, at the far end of the road, I saw a figure – a female, most probably – sitting on one of the benches, curling her body to prevent cold from affecting her. I adjusted my sight amidst the blinding darkness of the night and the intense brightness of the lights. Finally, I was able to distinguish the features – which I found familiar – of the figure. It was Sakura.

Unable to control the whisper of my instincts, I dashed out of the room and found myself running through the brightly-lit street. I ran so fast that I felt my feet barely touch the ground. A few moments later, I was in front of her. Her brown eyes were brought to me and they had that obvious look of surprise in them. I wanted to greet her, but I was panting laboriously that I was unable to. She then revealed her smile which always brings me to smile back.

"_Konbanwa,_ Ruka-_pyon_," she said somewhat meekly. "What brings you here in this cold night?"

"That is what I was about to ask you," I answered.

I then took my place on the bench, approximately three feet at her right. I saw her cup her hands over her mouth, and blew air to warm her obviously pale hands. I heard her grit her teeth as the cold autumn breeze passed our way. She was only wearing a long-sleeved cotton shirt, a pair of pajamas, and a pair of bunny slippers. Feeling pity for her, I removed my sweater off my body and placed it on her. What was left of me was an overused shirt, a pair of pants, and a pair of sneakers.

"I see that you've noticed that I'm cold," she said while wearing my sweater. "Thank you very much. I really needed this."

Wondering why she would bring herself out in the cold like this, I asked, "Why are you here alone? Isn't Natsume with you?"

She laughed a little and brought her face closer to her knees, hiding it. Feeling the cold pass through the pores of my skin, I assumed the same position as her and scooted a little bit closer to her. I saw her look at me, with that same bright look that I have always admired for many years now.

"Actually," she finally answered. "I am waiting for him. He's in some sort of a student council meeting right now. I thought that the meeting would only last for 30 minutes or something, so I didn't bother wearing something warm. I have been for almost two hours now, yet the meeting hasn't ended yet."

"Did Natsume tell you to wait for him?" I felt the tone of my voice escalate as I said each syllable. I was already angry at Natsume for making Sakura wait in the cold for two hours like this.

"No," she laughed. "I _want_ to wait for him. He did tell me that I shouldn't wait for him, but I just felt that I should."

"But, during the time that you have been waiting," I told her. "You should have at least went into your room in the dormitory and get a jacket to warm you."

I saw her sigh and hide the lower half of her face with her hands. The always big, sparkly eyes have drooped and turned dim a little, and her cheeks started to grow red. She was not able to speak for a few moments and then finally totally hid herself.

"I wanted to be the first one to greet him, 'Did you do your best in the meeting?', and see him smile and say 'Yes.'" Her voice was somewhat muffled under her hidden face. She did not change her position for several minutes and she just sat there quiet, not planning to speak anymore. I have never seen Sakura this embarrassed before. Ever since she and Natsume started dating, she never stopped talking about him and leaving his side. I never knew that she was _this_ in love with him. I expected that I was going to grow jealous again and leave, but miraculously, I didn't. I just sat there, staring at her.

Unable to bear the uncomfortable aura around us, I started to speak. "You know, I am becoming to be friends with Imai."

I saw her jump in ecstasy as she heard my statement. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds under the light. Of course, I expected this kind of reaction from her. It has been ages since she wanted me to be close with her best friend in the whole wide world. Actually, I may not believe it myself that a bond between me and Imai is happening, but it is true.

"I was happy with what you said in the auditorium," she said. "Natsume was, too. But more importantly, Hotaru was the happiest one of all, even though she showed her happiness by decapitating you with her BakaGun and saying mean things to you."

"Yeah, I could still feel the pain," I laughed while touching my forehead.

"You know, I never planned making friends with Hotaru," she said with her eyes directing into the star-studded sky. "She was different, and unique, that she was a bit intimidating to be with. But, on the day she said she wanted to be my friend, I felt that I was the happiest person in the world, without knowing the reason why."

She then looked at me, with a gentle expression on her face. She continued, "I guess you don't have to have a reason to be friends with someone, right?"

I pondered on her words, thinking if what she said was true with my and Natsume's case. I brought my eyes into the night sky, reminiscing the moments I had together with him – from our younger years, into the present. I thought of reasons why I was friends with him. Unable to find good reason why, I affirmed with Sakura.

Yes, even though Natsume and I are best friends since I can remember, I had never thought of a reason why I was friends with him. I just always find myself beside him, laughing with him, joking with him, having arguments with him, and many more. I was always by his side, and he with me. It was strange though, that even though we were inseparable, we are still too different from each other. He had a stronger and frightful personality, while I had a softer and more feminine one. But, our differences did not hinder us from being friends. As what Sakura had said, there is no need for a reason to explain a bond between friends.

"But, when it comes to love, is it the same?" I came to ask Sakura that. She looked down for a while, trying to analyze my question and to search for an answer for it. She then lifted her head and brought her eyes towards me, still having that gentle look from before.

"I think that question is a difficult one, Ruka-_pyon_," she admitted. "I have never really thought about it before. But, now that you've mentioned it, I think I should give you an answer through a question: Why do you think I fell in love with Natsume despite him being an absurd, disrespectful pervert?"

I looked at her, trying to examine the possible reasons why. _Is it because he's handsome? Is it because he's smart? Is it because he has a cool Alice? _All of these answers were superficial and inadequate. Why _did_ she fall in love with him? Noticing my silence, Sakura chuckled under her breath and asked, "Now, do you have an idea why?"

"Not a clue," I answered while scratching my head.

"Me too," she simply said. I was shocked with her reply. I was hoping that she was going to say a long list of reasons why she fell in love with Natsume – just like what any other girl would do. But, she didn't. She didn't have a reason – not even one.

Feeling disappointed, I sighed and looked at my shadow in front of me brought my the streetlight. If Sakura loved Natsume for no reason at all, then why did she choose him instead of me? There must be a reason. There _must_ be. A question then popped as different thoughts passed into my mind.

"If that is the case," I started to ask her. "How then would you know that a certain person is the one you love?"

I know it is awkward for a guy like me to ask such questions about love, but I just can't take my mind off the fact that Sakura loved Natsume for no absolute reason. I really felt that I was nothing to her, hearing that answer from her. My ego was totally crushed. Were my feelings for her really that insignificant that she would not even accept them? What is it with Natsume that made her accept _his_ feelings for her? Nothing? I really cannot accept that answer.

"Ruka-_pyon_," she finally said. "Do you always hear songs about people when falling in love, they would feel weak whenever they see the person they love?"

"Yes, I do," I replied.

"For me," she continued. I then felt a warm sensation placed on my clammy hand, and saw it was her hand. I looked upon her sincere face. "The person you love is not the one who makes you feel weak, but rather, the person who makes you stronger."

"What do you mean?" Still a little confused, I asked.

"The person you love should be someone whose mere presence makes you do your best rather than make you crumble in front of him. He makes you do things beyond your imagination that would make you realize that you are stronger than you think," I saw her sigh and play with the strands of her honey-brown hair. "That is how Natsume makes me feel."

I found myself dumbfounded with what I have just heard. I've never heard Sakura say such profound words before. The Sakura I knew would never say these things. _Who is this person beside me?_ I thought. But then again, this girl beside me has those irresistible chocolate-brown eyes I adore, those pink-tinted cheeks I swoon over, and that sweet, beautiful smile I have always loved. She has all the features Sakura has. There is no doubt she is her. I looked at her again, and saw those love-struck eyes I rarely see on her. I felt my heart beat heavily on my chest. I guess, people do change when they are in love.

"Mikan," I heard a familiar voice call from afar. "What are you doing this time of night? Didn't I tell you not to wait for me? It's cold out here."

I and Sakura turned our heads to the origin of the sound, and there was Natsume walking past the rows of streetlights. I heard the bench creak when Sakura literally leaped off it and ran towards the fire caster approaching us. She ran so swiftly that I only saw a streak of colors reaching him, until she finally arrived in front of him and offered to give him a kiss on the cheek. Natsume on the other hand gave her his right cheek, and she planted a peck on it. Seeing the scene brought me to take my eyes off the couple. I admit it, they looked good together, but it pains me to see that I am not the one Sakura is with. I stood up deciding to take my leave.

I walked alone not turning back. I knew I had no place in their lives anymore. I knew how much in love Sakura was with Natsume. I did not want to admit that, but it's true. I sighed sorrowfully as my lonely steps resounded the silent night. The cold breeze flowed past me, making my body quiver tremendously. I so wanted someone to embrace me in this lonely world I am now in. Even as much as to hold my cold, shaking hands. I looked at the starlit night sky, recalling all the moments I had with Sakura moments ago.

"_The person you love is not the one who makes you feel weak, but rather, the person who makes you stronger."_ I remembered her say. Does that mean, no matter how much was the love I gave her, it still wasn't enough to make her strong? I sighed again, seeing vapor exuding from my mouth. I continued to walk until I finally reached the door of the dormitory building. I saw several lights closed, indicating that the occupants were already asleep. However, there was one room where I saw white light flicker on and off, and heard the sound of drilling. Counting the number of rooms from the first floor, I then realized it was Imai's room. I smiled thinking that she was again exerting much effort in making her inventions.

"Do your best, Imai," I whispered to her, knowing that she will still not hear it.

I ascended the steps of the dormitory and walked along the quiet halls. I went up four flights of stairs until finally reaching the third floor. Seeing myself in front of my door, I reached into my pocket, trying to find my keys. As I was seeking for my keys, I heard the sound of drilling still audible in the empty halls. I then remembered: _"The person you love is not the one who makes you feel weak, but rather, the person who makes you stronger."_ I looked at the direction were the sound was arising. I imagined the frail-bodied inventor screwing screws into metallic plates and hammering large piles of iron.

I started to realize. Imai has been doing many things all by herself. She has been doing her best all by herself. Now that I think about it, has she really been doing these things alone, or does she have someone who makes her stronger?

* * *

Finally, the next chapter is up! I'm sorry for the late update, guys. I had my final exams last week and we held a lot of parties these past two weeks. I'm so sorry you guys. But I did my best to update this fanfic as soon as I can.

As usual, I would like to thank the following for reading and reviewing the previous chapter: mhyne, Shanaa12, and muzikchic4eva.

I would like to thank her-bloody-majesty for listing my story on her favorite story list.

I know all of you are aware of what had happened to our beloved country, Japan. I would like to ask all of you guys who visit this page to please pray for their recovery. Japan is the country which gave us our favorite mangas, animes and dramas, and they need our help. More importantly, we need them. Let us all clasp our hands in prayer and hope God will hear our pleas.

Again, thank you for reading, guys. And continue supporting my fanfic. Adieu!


	9. ACT IX

**ACT IX**

It took me approximately fifteen times to comb my hair into perfection. I may not seem like it, but I do care about how I look. I examined myself in front of the mirror, seeking for imperfections in my appearance. I started from the root of my golden hair, to the placement of my necktie, until the tip of my polished school shoes. I put extra attention to my face, which I am proud to say, lacks the slightest blemish. Contented with my look, I trod towards my bed, picked up my bag, and went out my room. I then found myself outside the comforts of my warm room, looking at the my fellow students leave theirs. The once quiet hallways have become drowned in murmurs and sound of numerous footsteps by the time the sign of a new school day struck. I followed the current of the river formed by the rows of students passing the said hallways.

I finally freed myself from them when I first took a whiff of the fresh morning air. I looked at the almost orange leaves dancing in the wind. It seemed that autumn was coming earlier than expected. I took my journey on the cemented roads towards the high school building. I saw some of my companions levitate high above us, also looking at our said destination. The sun's rays were cooler than usual and I enjoyed their penetration into the pores of my skin. I continued on, thinking that this day might be a great day.

I now saw myself a few meters away from the building that I was glad that my long walk would finally end. I slowed my steps, however, thinking that I'm not that in a hurry to go to class. I looked around me, hoping to see someone familiar to accompany to class. I saw Koko and Kitsunume, but I hesitated to approach them, knowing that they might tease me again. I saw Shouda, but was afraid to be trampled with her disgusting praises again. I didn't seek for Sakura and Natsume, thinking that I will just be a distraction. I sighed, being aware of my loneliness. I went on walking, drowning myself in my thoughts.

"Nogi," a distant, yet familiar voice called. I turned my attention towards the origin of the voice, and there she was, riding her duck scooter again. Yes, it was Imai. She puffed wisps of vapor as she hurried towards me. Unintentionally, I raised my hand and waved at her. In addition to that, I felt my cheeks lift as I formed a smile. She didn't respond to it, however. I expected that. I saw her stop her vehicle a few feet in front of me. She looked at me, with her usual blank lavender eyes and I knew that she was going to inform me of something.

"Narumi-_sensei_ said that we, along with the other actors for the play, will be measured for our costumes." She said in a monotonous tone, not even pausing for a breath in between phrases.

"I see," I replied. "Thank you for telling me."

"It's nothing," she told me, turning her head on her right.

I looked at her while she stayed silent, and I saw her gripping the handles of her scooter. I then remembered the funny sounds of tools from her room last night. Curious of what she was making, I asked.

"I guess you have another invention to create. It seemed that you stayed all night for it. Would it be okay if you tell me about it?"

"Why?" She then turned to me, with a look of suspicion written on her face.

"I'm just curious," I answered. "I wasn't able to sleep last night thinking about it. But, if you don't want to tell me about it, it's okay."

"Well," she sighed. "It's..."

"Hotaru-_chan_!" Our attention was directed now to a bespectacled, pale-blond-haired student just about our age, waving his arms wildly at us. It was no other than one of the two class representatives, Yuu Tobita. He showed us his biggest smile and ran towards us. He panted as he arrived at the side of Imai. She and I looked at each other, wondering if we are going to have an unplanned tripped towards the infirmary since _Iinchou_ might collapse due to fatigue . We then saw him inhale deeply and exhale forcefully, ceasing his exhaustion.

"Good morning, Hotaru-_chan_, Ruka-_kun_," he greeted us.

"Good morning," Imai and I chorused.

"It's rare to see you together on the way to school," he said moving his eyes from me to Imai, back and forth. "Well, it's not that weird now since you guys are friends already."

"What is it, _Iinchou_," her voice was tuned with impatience. "I know that you're here not to greet us and telling us insignificant things."

"I guess you got me," he said scratching his head. Taking a clean, white handkerchief from his pocket, he took off his eyeglasses and then wiped the lenses using the said handkerchief. He placed his eyeglasses stably on the bridge of his nose and looked at Imai with worry written on his face.

"Ruka-_kun_," he politely spoke. "Is it okay if I borrowed Hotaru-_chan_ for a while? It's really important, you know."

"Why are you asking him?" Imai, with obvious irritation in her voice, asked. "Now what is this important thing that you are going to say to me?"

I then saw _Iinchou_ proceed closer to her, and placed his lips near her ears. Seeing that, my heart skipped a beat, making me lose my breath in the process. He covered his mouth with his hand, keeping me from reading his lips. I saw Imai ask him to repeat what he had just whispered. He obeyed her, of course, and brought himself several centimeters closer to her. Impulsively, I looked away, and I felt my heart beat faster than usual. The temperature of my face started to shoot up, and it throbbed of the blood pooling and gathering in my cheeks.

I placed my eyes upon them again, and I saw his hand slowly crawling towards hers. My hand suddenly had a mind of its own, slapping the tip of his fingers, where he jerked in surprise. His topaz eyes grew wide with startle. I, too, was surprised with myself. I brought my hand back to me, and saw Imai looking at me with those big suspecting eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, stumbling for the right words to say. I then stayed silent, finding a reason for that action I just did. My thoughts started to browse for rational explanations of me acting that way.

"It's okay," he showed a fake laugh as he spoke.

He turned his eyes towards the young female inventor who was deep in thought. Her eyebrows were pulled towards the middle, making a line between them. It seemed that she was made to think about something difficult. I wondered what our class representative told her. But, I knew that I won't be able to know the reason. Silence dawned upon us for a few moments and she finally ended thinking. She brought her dim lavender orbs at me and then diverted them towards the person beside her. She took a spare helmet, shaped like a duck's head, and threw it to _Iinchou_. The force, however, she released throwing the head protector was strong. Thus, creating quite an impact on the blond honor student's chest. He coughed in pain, as a matter of fact. Not showing a sign of weakness, though, he placed the helmet upon his head.

"What are you waiting for," she impatiently asked while leaning forward. "They need us as soon as possible, right? Hop in."

"Y-yeah," he said approaching the empty space Imai has provided him to stand on. He brought his arms around her waist which made me feel uncomfortable looking at them. I saw a tint of pink grow darker in his cheeks and I felt further uneasiness engulf my senses. She turned her handle forward, and the engine of her scooter started to roar silently. After securing themselves properly on the vehicle, they began to ride fast away from me. A smoke of dust trailed their path as they went further back. Now that they were gone, I felt lonely again. I sighed, and decided to walk by myself towards the high school building.

"Nogi!" I heard her shout from afar. I looked towards the direction of her voice and saw her. Imai, still standing on her vehicle, faced me. Of course, with her usual boring face. An unexpected feeling has overwhelmed me when she called me, however. I was glad. I was glad that she called me. Even though I didn't know the reason why she did it, but, I was glad. My lips formed into a grin and waved to her, indicating that she took my attention.

"Don't forget," she informed me. "Four o' clock. Costume measurement."

"I won't," I almost shouted at her. My voice was higher pitched than usual. I felt that it was about to crack.

Hearing my answer, she nodded her head and turned her vehicle back. She and _Iinchou_ went farther and farther until not an outline of their bodies was visible anymore. My mind then commanded me to head towards the high school building to attend class. But, my feet failed to move. My eyes were stuck on the far, empty street where Imai and _Iinchou_ passed. I wanted to go now, but wasn't able to.

_Nogi_. Her voice echoed inside my mind. It repeated endlessly that everything around me has gone blank. My sense hearing failed. My sense of smell failed. My sense of touch failed. My sense of sight failed. My whole body failed. I felt that I had become a statue, not being able to move by my own will.

_Four o' clock._ Immediately, I regained my senses as I heard those words resound in my thoughts. I snappily pivoted back, and started to walk towards the high school department. For some unknown reason, I am looking forward for this afternoon. A smile crept on my face thinking about it. I trod merrily on the cemented road, knowing that today will be a good day.

-0-

"Twenty-eight," the tailor's assistant announced to his boss as he measured my waist. I saw the seamster right the numbers on a ring-bound notebook. I brought my eyes towards the far end of the auditorium, and noticed Shouda and her friends smiling creepily at me. I gulped, feeling a sense of eeriness radiate down my spine. I diverted my attention to my fellow male performers, which were found alongside me on the stage. The people on my side, however, were a little chaotic than those at the female side. The turmoil can be witnessed by Koko's evil mind reading of the costume maker's men, Kitsunume's magic carpet ride on the fabrics for the costumes, and others more. I heard myself laugh seeing them.

"Stop it! I'm begging you! Stop!" I heard someone shriek at the other end of the auditorium and laugh her guts out. Curious of what was happening, I turned my sight towards a familiar, auburn-haired girl squirming in laughter. As what I have expected, it was Sakura. The modiste, along with a few of her assistants, pinned her on a chair and tried to get the size of her waist. She laughed non-stop until she finally silenced after all of her measurements were taken.

"That girl never ceases to surprise me," a somewhat deep, yet velvety voice asked me. I turned towards the person beside me and saw deep red orbs staring at the girl who caught our attention. A faint smile appeared on Natsume's lips, and he failed to hide it from me. I let out a silent laugh and agreed to what he said.

"That's why she's Sakura," I told him, and I heard him chuckle under his breath. He never kept his eyes off of her. They sparkled despite the dimly-lighted auditorium. The first time I have seen these eyes was when we played dodge-ball when we were ten. The first time he felt being important. The first time he was accepted in a group. The first time he fell in love. The first time he really knew Sakura.

I took an empty seat beside the tailor and looked at the red and black hands of my silver watch. The time indicated on it was 4:45 p.m. My aquamarine eyes toured the cushioned seats of the auditorium where the girls stayed. I examined each and everyone of them, hoping to see long, ebony hair and a pair of lilac orbs. I found myself disappointed not being able to find her. I then thought to myself, _Why the heck would I get disappointed for? I know I don't hate her anymore, but, looking for her is just plain crazy!_ I buried my face in my hands, trying to comprehend my feelings.

"Here's our Juliet," Serina-_sensei_ announced. Hearing it, I concluded that Imai has finally arrived. I lifted my head up immediately and saw... her. A girl's glorious presence greeted me. An embroidered scarlet frock was worn fittingly on her slim body. It was embedded with glimmering rubies and gold thread. Her hair was braided and tied with a red ribbon. It was made to rest on her right shoulder. A ruby earring was dangling on each of her ear. A black-colored, chained necklace with a pendant with the same red-colored stone lay on her bear chest. And her face, which took my attention the most, grew as red as her dress, and her eyes softer than before.

My feet then started to have a mind of its own, again. They made me stand, and move towards the girl in front of me. I felt my breaths grow deep and slow as I proceeded with each step. My heart followed the rhythm of my footsteps. My eyes were etched on her, never planning to direct it to anywhere else but her. I finally stopped approximately a foot from her and I still wasn't able to remove her from my sight. She didn't look at me, however, and she hid her now tomato-red face behind her bangs.

"When I heard that Hotaru-_chan_ was going to play as Juliet," the blonde-haired teacher boasted. "I immediately took this beautiful dress I received from Noda-_sensei_ last Christmas and let her wear it! Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Isn't it the one Noda-_sensei_ stole from... Mmff!" Naru was interrupted when Serina-_sensei_'s hand flew above his mouth, ceasing him to speak another word.

"He said it was a gift from Queen Victoria! A gift!" She argued as she buried her manicured nails into his cheeks.

While our so-called teachers continued fighting, I still was enamored with Imai's amazing appearance. I never stopped looking at her, and she felt that, too. She further curtained her face with her bangs as she her head down, keeping me to see more of her.

"I hate this dress," she said almost silently. "It wreaks of old people smell and peppermint. Also, I can't believe how people survive in these kind of dresses. You can't breathe in them. The weight of this thing also seems like a ton."

"But, even so, you look beautiful."

She suddenly jolted her head back up, and her eyes dilated as they faced me. After being made aware of what I just had said, my heart beat started to speed up, and flushes of adrenaline flowed through my narrow blood vessels. I felt my eyes grow wide in surprise for having said something I shouldn't have. Why? Because Imai will totally annihilate me because she never _ever_ wants to be praised. Unless, that is, if you call her a genius.

"What I meant to say was," I tried to browse for words in my head, hoping to find a way out of this mess. "The dress looks beautiful on you. Yeah, that's it. It looks beautiful on you."

I immediately turned my back, pleased with what I said. She will not be able to hit me with her BakaGun at this rate, right? I told her clearly that the dress was beautiful, right? There should be no misunderstanding about that. I hastened my steps a bit so I could escape from her wrath faster. I returned back to my seat beside the tailor and hid myself from her.

I placed my trembling hands on my face. It felt warm to the touch, and it was pounding fiercely, like it had a heartbeat of its own. Numerous footsteps then created trampling sounds on the wooden planks of the stage. I heard various girls' voices chorus as they grouped altogether around a certain someone. They expressed words of awe as they praised her. Through the spaces of my fingers, I peeked and saw many girls surrounding Imai. However, she really stood out among all of them. Her pallid face looked brighter and colorful than before. Even though I didn't want to, my eyes kept still on her.

_She... is beautiful_, I thought to myself. _No matter how much I denied it... No matter how I did not want to admit it... She really is beautiful._

I removed my hands from my face and looked at her from where I was. My surroundings suddenly turned into a silent resonance where I found myself almost deaf. Her figure, no matter how dainty it was to me, was the one who overcame all. I felt a smile creep on my face. But, I did not hate it. I wanted to smile for her. I wanted to feel happy for being praised for her.

Unexpectedly, she turned my way. I, on the other hand, impulsively looked away when I felt my heart almost jump out of my chest. I brought my attention to the other guys who were horsing around with the tailor's assistants, hoping that my reaction of her seeing me did not let any feeling of suspicion rise. However, my eyes started to move on their own, turning again towards the lady in red. The girl who I thought was the nightmare of my life has turned into something so magical and majestic. I then started to realize that I have been praising her for numerous times already. I slapped my face lightly and scolded myself silently. _Stop thinking weird things about her, Ruka Nogi. You know that she will kill you if you continue on admiring her out of the blue. She's your walking Grim Reaper, you idiot!_

Her footsteps grew faint as she went away from the crowd of girls. I stared at her figure until she totally disappeared in the darkness of the backstage area. I stood up, and took my leave out of the auditorium. I doubted anybody knew that I was already gone from there. I walked through the silent street towards the dormitory and listened the gentle rustle of leaves blown by the cold breeze. There was nothing in my mind but the image of Imai I had seen this day. I inhaled deeply and forced out a strong exhalation to blow those thoughts away from me. I never stopped thinking about her. I looked up in the sky in wonder and thought to myself: _Why have I become more afraid of her? I expected that since we've become friends, my fear for her would have subsided. But, why did it grow?_

I walked alone on that cold afternoon, hoping to find answers to my questions soon.

* * *

I'm keeping this message short, guys. I'm sort of in a hurry because I haven't watched Kimi Ni Todoke 2nd Season Episode 10 yet, and I'm way late from the airing date. Yes, I'm also a Kimi Ni Todoke fan.

Anyway, I would like to thank Shanaa12 for reviewing the previous chapter.

Please read, review, and support this fanfic. Love you!


	10. ACT X

**ACT X**

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." _Iinchou_'s voice resounded despite being hidden behind the curtain. I then heard everyone whispering and muttering under their breaths, commanding each of us to occupy the stage. Numerous quiet footsteps landed on the wooden floor, and we arranged ourselves according to our characters' importance in the play. Of course, being Romeo, I was expected to be in the middle of everyone.

I felt a light hit on my right arm, and an uncomfortable chill ran down my spine. My eyes directed themselves onto the raven-haired inventor beside me. My heart started to beat hard and fast, that I was afraid that even its faintest beat would be heard by all. I looked away, hoping to at least alleviate the anxiety I was in. However, I did not have the slightest idea why I was feeling that way. I closed my eyes, and breathed slowly and deeply, hoping to relax me a bit. When successful, I opened them again.

The rusty pulleys screeched as they were drawn to open the curtains, thus, revealing the bright, yellow and white spotlights. I almost blinded myself just looking at them. Empty chairs were lined before us, however, at the end of the hall, I saw Naru, holding his hands clasped above his head trying to say, _Hold each other's hands!_

I held the hand of our literally pig-headed classmate, Tachibana, who was doing the role of Friar Laurence. As I turned to my right, I saw a pale, dainty hand held out to me. I felt myself gasp in surprise. I brought my eyes onto her lavender ones, which showed an expression of wonder in them. _Snap out of it, Ruka!_ I told myself. _You're just going to hold hands. What is there for you to be scared about?_ Slowly, I lifted my arm, delivering my hand towards hers. The distance between them grew shorter that I finally reached it. When I was able to lightly touch her finger, I immediately jerked, startling her.

"What's wrong, Ruka-_san_?" my strange-looking classmate asked me. I knew he felt me twitch, since he was beside me holding my hand. I exhaled, knowing that I had to calm down. I shook my head vigorously, finding for other ways to keep myself from acting strangely. Now that I've relaxed, I looked upon Imai's hand again. I swiftly brought it into mine, feeling a sudden warmth heat my cheeks. Her hand squirmed a little, making me realize that I have been holding her hand very tightly. I loosened my grip a bit, and her hand ceased to move.

At a certain distance, Naru was then again held his hands high, showing a two-thumbs up, indicating that we should be about to bow. We all counted one to three somewhat silently, and lowered our upper bodies, making a 90-degree bow. As we held on that position for a few moments, Imai's hand in mine, I noticed, was really small. It could barely fill my whole palm. Unconsciously, I started to feel the contour of her slim fingers and the smoothness of her skin. Not only that, I noticed that her hand was unexpectedly warmer than the last time I felt it. I suddenly had the urge to hold it tighter again, which I did, and I noticed that her grip in mine became tighter, too. After three seconds, which seemed like forever to me, we all raised our bodies up, finishing our bow. Naru, on the other hand, clapped wildly at us with a grin wider than ever.

"That was wonderful, everybody! You have done it!" He praised us while applauding unceasingly. "Now, I want you take a long rest because you deserve it."

Knowing that our purpose for that day has ended, I took the first step leaving the wooden stage. However, as I started to proceed, I felt something remain in my right hand. I brought my eyes towards it and there was Imai's small hand, still holding mine. All of a sudden, my heart failed to beat and restarted again, bringing me to panic and to let go of her hand. I saw her look at me with surprise, noticing the obvious anxiety governing my senses. The pores of my skin began to excrete large amounts of sweat and everything around me became clammy. I was not able to move, and I was sure she also observed that. Her lavender orbs were directed to me one last time, and she dashed almost immediately towards the exit. My sight never left her until she finally disappeared towards the orange environment outside. During that moment, I felt time go slower as her long, black hair bounced as she took each rapid step. By the time she finally was out of my sight, my hand started to become warm, and I could still feel the phantom outlines of her fingers and hand. I then started to become dizzy, but I didn't hate it. I don't even know why I was starting to grow fond of this incomprehensible feeling I am now in.

"Hotaru-_chan_!" I heard a male, yet feminine-like voice call from afar. "Hotaru-_chan_, where are you?" Naru kept calling her name, but no one dared to give him an answer. Thinking that shouting was a drag, I walked towards the far end of the auditorium where he was situated.

"She went out ahead of us, Naru," I informed him. I saw him produce a big sigh and look at a long, white envelope held in three of his fingers. On the envelope was written in a bold and italicized font, _HOTARU IMAI_.

"I was supposed to give it to her," he complained as his eyes toured the interior of the structure, hoping that I was wrong saying that Imai has left. "Misaki-_sensei_ told me to give it to her since she was practicing with me. Now, how am I going to do it? I still have to pass by Central Town to buy materials for the play."

Hearing those words suddenly blocked all my senses. My heart was the only organ I felt functioning. Everything around me went black, but an image emerged slowly as echoes of my heart beating drummed in the background. Lilac orbs, a small nose, thin pink lips, bright white skin, and glimmering ebony hair painted the dark canvass of my temporary blindness. Immediately, something was placed in my hand, and my consciousness returned. I brought my eyes onto the light object trapped in my somewhat cold hand. It was the envelope which Naru was holding before. He has now given it to me.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked him with a tint of annoyance and surprise in my voice.

"What?" He said with obvious confusion written on his face. "You told me that you wanted to give Hotaru-_chan_ the letter yourself."

"I did?" I sounded so foolish asking that. "I don't remember volunteering to do it. Are you sure that you're not just having auditory hallucinations?"

"No," he replied with sureness. "I saw, with my two eyes, you saying, 'If it's not a bother to you, I can give it to her.' I even thanked you for it and gave the letter to you. I think you're the one who is having problems with attention, Ruka-_kun_."

He articulated his words with such certainty that I believed that he was not lying. My mind then started to roam far, pondering why the heck I would just volunteer doing such dragging errands out of the blue. However, I brought myself back to reality, and seeing Naru's eyes filled with hope, I now consciously agreed to give it to Imai.

"Thank you, Ruka-_kun_!" He said joyfully while clapping his hands. "I know that I could count on you. I'll leave the letter into your hands." Now, starting to turn his back towards me, he added, "I'll be going then. I still have a lot of things to do. _Adieu_!"

Finally leaving me, I brought my eyes onto the plain white envelope with Imai's name on it. I then started to wonder what was inside the envelope. However, since it was none of my business, I didn't mind it anymore. I took my leave, proceeding to the dormitory.

-0-

I found myself in front of Imai's wooden door, thinking of my purpose of arrival. With the envelope on my left hand, I raised my right, and was about to strike the surface of the door with my knuckles. However, as the skin of my hand almost reached the door, I hesitated almost immediately. An image of Imai suddenly flashed in front of my eyes. My heart started to drum heavily on the walls of my chest. I then started to wonder, _What the heck am I hesitating for? I'm just going to give her the letter, right? It's just that!_

I curled my fingers and brought my knuckles near the door again. But, for some unknown I started to whisper under my breath, "Hi, Imai. It's me, Nogi... Of course, you know me. That was stupid of me to mention my name. But, I don't want you to call me stupid." Hearing myself whispering such foolish things, I scratched my head in irritation and slapped my right cheek. _What am I so worked up for? I'm just going to give her the letter. That's all!_ As I was about to attempt to knock again, the door suddenly opened, making me jerk in surprise.

"Is there something you want, Nogi?" Imai's head slipped from the open door. "If you are going to stay like that, talking to yourself, for another second, I'm really going to give in to the temptation of humiliating you in public again."

"I-Imai," I stuttered, still feeling shocked. "Hi. How did you know that I was here the whole time?"

"Have you forgotten who I am?" She said with an egotistic air enter her being. "I'm the famous teenage inventor, Hotaru Imai, who does everything to protect her lair from thieves, spies, and even idiots like you, by installing my self-made security camera on my door. Now, everything has been explained, what are you doing here? You're wasting my time. I still have a lot to do."

I breathed deeply, trying to compose myself after hearing such pestering words from her. After calming myself down, I showed her the envelope, and I saw her eyes grow in surprise. "Naru wanted me to give this to you since he's got to go somewhere and is unable to give this to you."

Her eyes drooped sadly, as she continued to look at the envelope. I noticed that she seemed disappointed. She sighed deeply and took the object from my hand. "Oh, this. Thanks."

I expected that she was going to close the door, like she always does when I come passing by her room. However, at that moment, she didn't. Her lavender orbs stared blankly on that white envelope she held in her hand. I was still anticipating her to get back to her senses, insult me, and slam the door in my face. But, it never happened. She still there, standing, deep in thought, and not moving. After a few moments, she started to tremble, and I was beginning to get worried. What is in that envelope, that even before she has not yet been able to open it, makes her uneasy? Finding the courage to speak, I asked,

"Imai? Is there something bothering you?"

Her senses came back as evidenced by her gasping when I asked her. She looked at me, with her eyes wide open, but she dared not to speak. I looked at the now crumpled envelope in her hand, and I knew everything I wanted to know was inside it. I brought my right hand up and aimed towards that thing that has been disturbing Imai.

"No!" She clasped her hands, with the envelope, near her chest, hoping that I won't do anything to it. I started to wonder, _Why is she trying to keep it from me? Is she hiding something?_ I wanted to know. However, a thought then came into my mind, _Why do I even care? She's Imai, right? _Those words endlessly echoed inside my mind, and I hated it. It seemed that those words were telling me something I don't want to know. But, I had know clue of what it was. I placed my hands in the pockets of my pants, making it obvious to her that I gave up knowing what she didn't want me to know. Still feeling a bit of frustration, however, I still turned my back, heading towards my room.

As I was about to take my first step, I smelled an unusual odor which I only encounter whenever I was with Natsume and people were annoying him. I tried to recall it, since I was not able to experience it anymore. I remembered the moments whenever I smelled that odor. An image of Sakura's burning hair then appeared before me. My heart started to beat in an unimaginable speed. _Smoke_. That's it. I smelled smoke. I placed my eyes back to Imai's still open door, and saw black wisps fuming out of her room. Without any second thought, I dashed in her bedroom, into the kitchen, and saw something burning inside her oven. I luckily found a fire extinguisher placed a few feet from her stove and used it to completely quench the fire. Feeling relief after that somewhat heroic deed, I dropped on my knees and breathed deeply to allay the panic I just felt.

"Thank you," I heard that familiar monotonous voice speak to me. "You saved me."

An indescribable feeling then overcame me, leading me to tread towards her and embrace her. I felt her small and frail body squirm so that I will lose hold of her. She kept telling me to get away from her, but it just made me hold her tighter. Various thoughts entered my mind: she, being engulfed in the flames; and I, feeling angry at myself if I was not there to save her. The beating of my heart then began to become irregular. For a few seconds, it would beat in an intense speed, then slow down so slowly that I couldn't even feel if it was still beating. However, feeling her warm body on my trembling one, I calmed down, knowing that she was safe.

"N-Nogi," she tried to push me away, but was not able to do so. "You're hurting me." Her voice somewhat cracked because of breathlessness.

"You're such an idiot!" I shouted at her, not loosing my hold on her. I never planned to. "Why the heck would you put a kitchen inside your room when you don't even cook?" I was out of control, tears started to form from my eyes. I was not able to control them. I sometimes hated being me. I felt so weak crying like that.

"What were you trying to do? Kill yourself?" I continued to shout at her. "I know I have always wanted you to disappear in my life, but I didn't mean it this way! You're such an idiot! An idiot! If you really want to die, then you should ask me to kill you instead!"

I started to feel faint, making me loosen my hold on her. Tears started to flow more, and I was already gasping for air. I wanted to stop my tears from flowing, but I wasn't able to. I hated myself. Why can't I compose myself like Natsume does? This is the reason why Sakura never loved me like she did with Natsume. I'm such a weakling. I'm such a baby. I'm a total loser.

A tingling sensation then radiated on my back, and I felt myself being pulled nearer by Imai. She hid her face on my chest, and I started to calm down. I felt her breaths flowing on my body, warming me up. I tightened my hold on her again, wanting this incomprehensible feeling I was in. Miraculously, my tears stopped flowing, and I found myself not wanting to let go.

"But, even if you tell me that you want me to kill you, I won't," I said to her placing my forehead on her fragrant ebony crown. "You're all I have left. Please, don't leave me."

I didn't like what I said, but I meant it. For some reason, even though I have always loathed her, I have grown attached to her. It seemed that I wanted her presence, despite the fact that I always wanted her to evaporate from my life. But, these past weeks we have been together, made me realize something I have just known, she has always been by my side. She has always been there for me, even if I never asked her to be. This person I have always hated for the past five years, has become my cornerstone, my support, my strength.

"_The person you love is not the one who makes you feel weak, but rather, the person who makes you stronger."_ Sakura's words suddenly resounded in my head. Suddenly, everything has become clearer to me. I looked at the small girl that fitted perfectly in my arms. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe the feelings I now have for her. I tried to get rid of the thought, thinking I was just out of my mind. However, as my aquamarine orbs continued to adhere on her, my heart told my brain that all that I am thinking now was true. I like Imai. No, I _love_ Imai. I don't know when it happened, or how it came to be. I don't know the reason why, but, I love Hotaru Imai.

"Umph!" I groaned when I felt a sudden dull pain pierce on my abdomen. I lost hold of Imai and saw her showing her bony fist to me.

"I'm thankful that you saved my life and my kitchen, but I don't want to hear such crazy words like 'death' from you," she said while adducting and abducting her fingers. "For your information, I was not trying to kill myself. Who, in the right mind, would kill himself by burning the whole dormitory and bring with him all the occupants here?"

"Then, why was something burning in your oven?" I asked while trying to alleviate the pain on my stomach by massaging it.

She shut her mouth and turned away from me. I was about to force her to answer my question, but she immediately replied, "I was baking a cake for my brother. He's coming to the academy to visit me."

-0-

Subaru Imai, 23 years old, is Hotaru Imai's older brother who is a graduate of the same institution we are in, Alice Academy. He was ranked a special star when he graduated, a former member of the student council, like Natsume, and has an awesome alice which was the healing alice. He was a prominent figure in his time, and he, along with classmate Shuichi Sakurano, were adored by the female populace of the said school. He is confident, produces a cold aura, and is silent, just like his sister. And today, he is going to visit his younger sister after five long years of separation.

"Well, I think it's great that he's visiting you," I said smiling because I knew how excited she was to see her brother.

"No, it's not great!" She almost shouted as she stomped on the floor towards her bed. She sat down, hiding her face in her hands. "I know that he's coming back to check on me if I am excelling as much as he is. On his first year of high school, he was already a special star student, and was a consistent first honor student along with Sakurano-_senpai_. While I still remain as a three-star, and I can't even surpass _Iinchou_'s average. Furthermore, I'm not a member of the student council. I'm a total failure. He is going to say cold and mean words to me again like he always did. I don't want him to come."

Startled to see her fragile side again, I smiled to myself, knowing that I now had a chance to comfort her in return. My feet somewhat silently brought themselves towards her, and I placed myself on her right to sit. She no longer continued to talk, and she never changed her position. I knew that she was deep in her thoughts. She was helpless, and it was obvious. She just did not want to state it. Of course, this is _the_ Hotaru Imai we are talking about. Showing weakness is a crime to her. But, for some reason, she shows a lot of that to me. I know, however, there is no special meaning behind it.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked, still hiding her face behind her hands. "You have served your purpose here. I have no need of you anymore."

"I just want to ask," I started to speak, while looking at the pitiful, burnt coal cake inside the oven. "If you didn't want him to come, why didn't you tell him? Or rather, if his visiting really annoys you, why still bother to make a cake for him?"

Silence dominated the room. Not a sound was heard from the both of us. We just remained silent, waiting for the moment one of us will be able to speak. However, since I was the one who asked the question, it was she was expected to utter the first word. But, the battle of complete silence went on longer than I thought. I was about to give up when she finally replied.

"I am confused myself," she chuckled as she said those words, and removed her hands from her face. "Even though I don't want him to come, I still want him to come. I know it sounds stupid and incomprehensible, but that's how I feel. And being a younger sister and all, I wanted to give _Nii-chan_ something, even if it is impossible to do. I just want to see the smile I haven't seen for the past five years."

A smile crept on her face, looking more brighter while talking about her brother. It's a pity that I don't know how it feels to have a sibling to take care of, or to look up to. Her mouth never stopped uttering words of obvious happiness, but they all became inaudible to me, for I was in awe looking at Imai overwhelmed with love for her him. Her blank eyes looked that they were brought to life. Her smile was wider than I have ever seen before. Just observing her made my heart at ease, and my body warm up. I have became aware of her more. Her mere playing of her hair, the flutter of her thin eyelashes, the movement of her lips, were all under my attention. _This is what love is supposed to be like, right?_

Suddenly, we both heard two knocks strike on her door. We remained silent, assuring that what we heard was true. Again, two knocks were made, and we were sure that someone was at the door.

"I'll get that for you," I volunteered. "Maybe it's Sakura. She may have heard the ruckus here. We could ask help from her for the clean up."

I brought myself back on my feet and approached the door. A couple of knocks were heard again before I reached for the doorknob. However, for a second, I felt discomfort and uneasiness engulf my being. For a moment, I was hesitant to open the door. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that something nerve-racking may happen. But, even so, I settled to conquer my feeling of indecision, and face the person who was asking for me to open the door. My right hand trembled as I placed it on the cold knob. I turned it, and opened the door.

It revealed, then, Subaru Imai.

* * *

Finally, I have uploaded the latest chapter. I'm really sorry for the late update, you guys. I'm so busy with school work and amateur voice acting activities that I can't find sufficient time to work with the story. But, don't worry. I'm doing my best to complete this and give you the best reading experience ever!

As usual, I would like to thank the following for reviewing the previous chapter: mHyne, Sakura Keiko, nickanimega02, LunarPeltLuvsU, muzikchic4eva and KidTantei. I greatly appreciate your reviews.

Oh, mHyne asked me if Kimi Ni Todoke has a beautiful story. My answer is, totally. 100%. It made me remember how it is to fall in love again without even being involved in a relationship. It is the ultimate high school life story. It involves both friendship and love. I recommend you to read the manga, and watch the anime.

Anyway, please continue reading and reviewing my manga. Thanks for everything, guys. Bye!


	11. ACT XI

**ACT XI**

Dim bespectacled violet orbs penetrated my soft aquamarine ones as we stood facing each other. He towered a few inches above me and his mere presence intimidated me. Flashes of our few encounters with each other appeared before my eyes and made me remember that I never liked Subaru Imai. I feared him for the reason that he _is_ Imai's _older _brother which means he is much worse than his younger sister, and because he is a cold, cold man. Returning back in reality, I saw myself gaping my mouth in front of his presence, and his left cheek slightly twitched in obvious irritation.

"_Nii-chan_," Imai's shaking voice uttered. "I didn't know that you were coming this early. You told me in your letter you'll be visiting me this evening."

Then, avoiding my stare, he placed his dark eyes towards her sister who stood behind me. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I knew that she was nervous. Scared, to be exact. It has been five years since she hasn't seen her brother and he was never compassionate to her. So that means, she didn't have any good memories of him. Well, that's what I think.

"_Okaa-san_ and _Otou-san _forced me to come here this early," he replied in a monotonous and emotionless tone. Just like his sister. "I had no choice but to obey them. Also, I don't want to stay long. I still have classes in the morning and I can't afford to stay here in the academy."

Subaru Imai is now currently taking medical courses in a prestigious university near their residence. It is very understandable why he is in a hurry since his course, medicine, requires a lot of his time. If he was permitted to, he didn't want to come back here. But, being known for being obedient to his parents, he wasn't able to resist them.

"But, you should have told me," she replied almost indignantly. "I wasn't able to prepare the room for your arrival."

"My promptness is not an excuse for your laziness," he said in a stern manner. He hit my shoulder as he passed by me to approach his sister. I just continue to stare at the fearsome individual in front of me, waiting to see what will happen next. "I trusted you to become responsible after I have freed you from my guidance when I graduated. But, what have you shown me? What have you proven to me? Nothing. I can't believe I can still call you my sister."

"I'm sorry I have disappointed you, _Nii-chan_," the raven-haired girl bowed her head in insincere apology. "But, I really was expecting you to come later since you yourself wrote that you will be coming in the evening."

"And you're blaming me?" He chuckled as he said those words. "You're blaming me for your incompetence?" He drew nearer to her, piercing his eyes into her frightened ones. "Our parents really have spoiled you, haven't they? Being able to live under their care for almost a decade, while I stayed here in this academy not knowing if I will be able to survive it alone or not."

"That's not true!" My heart almost exploded and my throat almost tore when I shouted. I found myself shaking, knowing that my action just now would result to complete chaos. However, I did not fear it. I really didn't. I turned my back, faced the towering figure in front of me, looked unto him without running away. Even though he is Imai's brother, I won't lose to him. I have always run away and escaped in my entire life, and it brought me the consequences I never desired to have. Now, I am here to protect Imai, and I'm never, ever going to escape.

"What did you say?" His deep ringing voice resounded in the room. His 12-inch feet trod on the wooden floor and each step synchronized with the slow beating of my heart. He continued walking towards me until he stopped a few inches in front of me. Silence dominated the small quarters but tension grew as each second ticked on Imai's clock. Subaru Imai-_senpai_ fumed with anger as I continued to stare at him. However, I then remembered that I owed an answer for him. I gulped hard, thinking that this might be the last time something passed through my throat.

"All that the things that you have said to Imai-_san_," my voice shook as I articulated each word. "Are not true."

"Nogi," Imai's frail voice almost cracked saying my name. I looked at her, and she was trembling, obviously fearing the worst yet expected things that would happen. "Please stop."

"No, I won't stop!" I answered with a courage I never knew existed. I then looked at the also raven-haired man in front of me. I knew what I was going to say would never benefit me, and may also result to my immediate death. But, I would rather die than to see her get hurt. I would never want to see her get hurt.

"_Senpai_," I continued. "Even though you are Imai-_san_'s brother, I will never accept you saying those kinds of things to her. She has been doing her best ever since she entered this academy. You just didn't see it because you refuse to. I know I may not have siblings of my own, but insulting her and making her feel like dirt is certainly not what a sibling must do. Especially an older brother."

He caught me by the collar and brought his face near mine. His grip was almost choking me, but I could feel him shaking. He tried to intimidate me by glaring his already fearsome eyes at me. However, I never faltered. I stared straight at him, letting him know that I will not fear him. What he did to Imai was unforgivable, and he should know that.

"Older brothers should take care of their younger sisters since they are the stronger ones," I almost shouted, my voice still shaking. "You are saying that your sister is incompetent, but the incompetent one I see here is you. You fail to see your sister as she is. You fail to love her as she is. I admire her for even though you have never truly acted as an older brother to her, she still wanted to give you a proper welcome for your arrival, to the point of risking her life on the process!"

"Shut up!" My back banged on the wooden wall and pain began to radiate throughout my back. I felt myself grimace, losing my eye contact with Subaru Imai. "Who are you to say that to me? Aren't you just Ruka Nogi? Am I right? The one with the Animal Pheromone Alice? How brave you are to say that to me despite your weak appearance. You remember what my alice is, right? But it seems you have forgotten. Why don't I let you remember? I had a patient suffering head pains just a while ago. Do you want to know painful his pain was?"

His eyes grew fiercer that I suddenly began to feel fear dominate my senses. He raised his left hand, nearing it on my forehead. My heart began to race in an unmeasurable pace. I closed my eyes, knowing that my end has finally come. It's just a pity that I have only lived for fifteen years and I never even got to tell Imai how I felt about her. Well, whatever.

"Stop!" I heard her shout with desperation. "Don't hurt him, _Nii-chan_!" I opened my eyes and saw her running towards me, pushing her brother aside and placing me in her arms. She embraced me with such tightness that I was unable to move. My head lay on her chest that I heard the sound of her heartbeat echoing in my ear. The warmth of my body somehow calmed me down and her hold on me grew tighter. My body suddenly started to feel weak like I was already in her spell. But, I did not hate it like I used to. I breathed slowly, her scent coming in and out my nostrils. I didn't want that moment to end. I felt that I belonged to her.

"_Nii-chan_, please," she said gasping small quantities of air. "You can hurt me all you want, but please don't hurt Nogi. He has nothing to do with this. That's why I didn't want you to come. Even though I have tried so hard to impress you, you would still ruin things after that, making me feel like I'm a total failure. If you really didn't want to visit me today, then let's just end this by letting you leave right now."

I opened my eyes, curious of what was about to happen. If Subaru Imai was really going to leave, or apologize to her. But, the latter choice was impossible to happen, and he did leave after a few moments of silence. His steps as he left, however, were heavy, like he hesitated leaving. I now found myself still in her arms, and I felt that she didn't plan to let go. I didn't want her to.

"You are such an idiot," I heard her say as she threw a light blow on my head with her bony fist. "Fighting my brother like that! You clearly know that you don't have a chance to win against him."

She then let me go from her hold, which disappointed me. I brought myself to sit next to her, feeling the cold autumn breeze enter from her open window. I wanted to go back into her arms and feel her warmth again, but thinking that made me sound like a pervert, so I diverted my thoughts back to reality. I looked at her who was deep in thought. I cleared my throat, knowing that she deserves an answer from me.

"I know that," I replied keeping my eyes on her. She didn't look at me, however. I sighed in disappointment. "But, I just couldn't stand there hearing him say bad things about you. That's just not right."

"You're really such an idiot, aren't you?" She said chuckling.

"Yes, I am," I said. _An idiot who just cares a lot about you_. I wanted to say that to her, but it would probably be best not to since it might complicate things. I brought my eyes onto her, and there were lavender ones looking straight at me, too. For a moment, my heart failed to function because I was startled. Then, it restarted, beating as fiercely as a horse running in a race. I felt my blood rush into the vessels of my head and my temperature started to go up. I wanted to look away, but I wasn't able to. Her eyes never left me, and her face started to grow redder by the second.

"Umm.. A-Are you hurt?" She said stuttering as she sat nearer to me. She brought her hand on my neck which somewhat felt sore. Her eyes shone with obvious pity for me, which I never seen her feel for me before. I touched her cold, shaking hand, moving my fingers along the contour of her knuckles and fingers. I saw her jerk in surprise, but her touch never left me. I drew my face closer to her, feeling our breaths collide with each other. I placed my hand on her trembling cheek, hoping to help her relax.

"I'm fine," I answered her. "You don't have to worry about me." I smiled at her, and her eyes grew large with surprise. I caressed her warm face, and cupped my hand on her cheek. The fact is: I did these things involuntarily. It seemed that my body had a mind of its own. My eyes kept looking onto her, until she finally was under my control. She started to grow weak, as if she was going to break into tiny little fragile pieces. Her lavender orbs were still attached to me, however. I pulled myself closer to her... Closer... Closer... Until the distance between us was almost to none. _I'm going to kiss her here, aren't I?_ I opened my mouth slightly, to accommodate her thin lips onto mine.

"_Nii-chan_ has not left the dormitory, yet," she said pulling herself away from my hold. "I can feel it."

Feeling disappointment and embarrassment at the same time, I sat farther away from her, trying to hide my comical facade to her. I really thought that she was going to give in. I'm a moron, thinking that she might at least give herself to me in just a few moments. She doesn't feel the same way about me, does she? I recomposed myself and looked at her as if nothing was wrong.

"So, you're thinking to bring him back?" I said trying to act calm.

"No," she answered. "He's too angry to come back. But, I really want to give him something since he hasn't visited me for the past five years. I also can't let him go home empty-handed and say to _Okaa-san _and _Otou-san_ that we had a fight."

I noticed her face grow gentle as she said those words to me. I smiled thinking that she really loves her family despite how warped the personality of her brother is. I started to grow envious of her since my mom rarely talks to me. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I made chocolates for them," she replied with an almost mute voice. It was obvious that she was hiding her embarrassment. "Actually, I made those especially for _Nii-chan_ since he loves chocolates so much even if he doesn't show it." She smiled narrating about her beloved brother. Then, with my body acting on its own again, I stood up and walked into the ash-blanketed kitchen.

"You put the chocolates in the fridge, right?" I opened the ivory-colored door of the said appliance and scanned the contents of it. There were cans of crab brains on the top shelf, crab brains on the second shelf... And crab brains on the the third shelf of the refrigerator. I was amused of what I saw. I do remember that Imai loves to eat crab brains thinking that it might make her smart. I laughed silently while thinking that.

"What are you trying to do?" I heard her say as the sound of her footsteps grew louder as she entered the kitchen. "The chocolates are in the chiller since it is not occupied. It's okay, I'll just send the chocolates to them someday. I don't think it's a good idea if I give _Nii-chan_ his chocolates right now, especially that he is in a bad mood."

I put my eyes in the drawer labeled "Chiller" and pulled a beautifully wrapped large box of chocolates from it. A smile crossed my face as I imagined Imai creating hand-made chocolates and wrapping the box with a red, glossy gift wrapper. I then saw her hand holding the box, preventing me to proceed out of the kitchen with the chocolates on hand.

"I said, it's okay," she reiterated with authority in her voice. "He might not even take it. He's angry at me and you know it. I'll just ask _Iinchou_ to give it to them when he takes his privilege vacation again."

"Who said that you'll be the one who'll give the chocolates to him?" I said, pulling her hand away from the box. "I'll give him the chocolates."

She gasped hearing me say those words. Her eyes grew in surprise as I brought the box closer to my body indicating that I'm serious of what I had said. Not a word was heard from her, just complete and utter stuttering. She was immobile for a few moments and then she began to regain composure as she asked,

"But, _Nii-chan_ tried to hurt you," she said trying to hide her worry from me. "If something happens to you, I'll be responsible of what is going to happen. Since he has already graduated from the academy, I'll be the one receiving punishment instead of him, do you understand?"

I laughed silently hearing her reason. She was again worrying about herself instead of other people. Instead of me. I felt pain strike through my chest for a second, and then it vanished. However, it made me realize that Imai really does not care about me as much as I do. My body started to grow weak, but I prevented her from noticing. I looked at her, with determination boiling inside me.

"Then, I'll just give him the chocolates from a far distance where he couldn't reach me," I said gripping the box in my hands. "In that way, he couldn't hurt me, right?"

"You'll just end up giving him the impression that you are a rude guy," she said hiding her face with her bangs.

"I already gave him that impression, didn't I?" I placed my right hand on her shoulder where she jumped with surprise. "Don't worry. I can handle this. You love your brother, don't you?"

Her eyes sparkled when she heard me speak. I smiled, assuring her that everything will be all right. I raised my right hand, transferring it on her head, giving her a few pats. She stayed silent, making me wonder what she was thinking about. However, I remembered that I still had something to do, so I held the box with both of my hands again, and started to create my leave from her room. And there I was, seeking a path into the eyes of death.

-0-

My vision started to grow distorted and vertigo overcame my senses from moving my head side to side hoping to see a man in his twenties standing along the hallways and staircases of the dormitory. I searched high and low, yet I wasn't able to find what I was looking for. _Has he already left?_ I thought to myself as hope began to fade. But still, I didn't give up looking as the vision of a hopeful Imai entered my mind. I held the cold box tighter in my hands and continued my search for Subaru Imai.

I have finally reached the ground floor where only a few rooms and a narrow hallway were situated in that part of the building. I sighed, thinking that I was too late. However, as I was about to go up the stairs again, I saw the outline of someone's clothing showing through the door. It was already dark outside since dusk has arrived, yet I was still able to see a part of that person's silhouette. I swallowed hard, hoping that I my intuition was right – that Subaru Imai was there. I slowly lifted my right foot, initiating a slow walk approaching the door. The cold autumn wind blew onto my face and I shivered a little. I walked past the door and I looked at my right. There he was, Subaru Imai.

However, he was not able to sense my presence. His sad eyes, even though concealed by his eyeglasses, showed through. He was deep in thought and he wasn't aware of his environment. Through the dim light outside, I inspected this man called Subaru Imai. He had darker skin, unlike his sister who was pale. He had dark violet eyes, unlike his sister who had light, lavender ones. He had a large body, while sister had a small, frail one. Through these deductions, I have found myself to think that there is no way that these siblings are alike. But, thinking about the incident that had happened in Imai's room, their stubbornness is what qualifies them to be brother and sister. Both of them don't want to lose. And both of them don't know how to show their affection for each other.

"I'm incompetent, huh?" He said still looking further into the darkness. "You are right, Nogi-_kun_. I am an incompetent brother. But, I'm doing my best to be a good brother to her. I just don't know how."

I realized that he knew that I was there. Hearing his confession, I felt that he meant every word he said. I knew he loves her, but he just has a hard time expressing it. Just like his sister. I walked by him and stood at a vacant space beside him, still holding the box of chocolates in my hands. I brought my eyes onto him and his vision was still directed far into the vastness. I looked at the box in my hands, remembering Imai's words: _"Actually, I made those especially for Nii-chan since he loves chocolates so much even if he doesn't show it."_

"I don't know if you are going to take this the good way or the bad way," I started to speak, but with caution in every word. I saw him turn his attention on me. "But, you and your sister are similar in certain ways. Especially in expressing your affection to the people you care about."

"What makes you say that?" A smile crept in his lips while asking me that question.

"Do you know Sakura? I mean, Mikan Sakura_-san_?" I asked him.

"Of course, I know her," he answered while adjusting his eyeglasses to fit on the bridge of his nose. "She's the girl with the Nullifying Alice, right? And also with the Stealing Alice. She is the daughter of Yuka-_senpai_ and Yukihira-_sensei_. There is no way I wouldn't know her."

"She is also the best friend of Imai-_san_," I continued while adding the prefix _-san_ to me seem more respectful of her sister just this once.

"That, too," he laughed silently.

"When we were ten, I asked Sakura-_san_ why she cares about Imai-_san_ so much even though the latter calls the former an idiot, a moron, and other different insults," I stopped midway seeing him react in a disturbing way, so I just continued with the point. "She said, 'Hotaru was the best thing that happened to me. Even though she doesn't show it as much as I do, she does care for me. As long you know the person cares for you, it doesn't matter if she shows it or not, right?'"

He brought his dark eyes into the horizon again, and said, "So, Hotaru has friends like Sakura-_san_, huh?" A soft smile brightened his face and I decided to continue.

"You don't have to feel insecure about your feelings about your sister, _Senpai_. And how she feels about you. I know you love her, and she feels the same way about you. You just have to remember that. However, it would still be better if you stay out of your comfort zone and try to make her feel that once in a while." I said while wiping the vapor on the box with my arm.

I heard him laugh for a moment, and then he changed his appearance with a stern look. "I can't believe I am lectured by a fifteen-year-old kid like you." Seeing that, made me want to run away. However, something is telling me to stay. My feet refuse to move, moreover. "But, thank you for that."

Those five words surprised me. I never expected that he was going to thank me. I scratched my head in embarrassment and chortled to myself. Feeling the cold texture of the box in my hands, I remembered that I still had to give it to him. I cleared my throat, preparing to present Imai's hand-made chocolates to him.

"Umm... _Senpai_, Imai-_san_ wanted you to have this," I told him as I offered the chocolates to him. He took it from my hands and examined its features. A grin appeared on his face and his violet eyes looked upon my aquamarine ones.

"I think I know what's inside," he laughed while shaking the box. "She really knows what I like. She really is my sister. It's too bad that I wasn't able to make my visit as pleasant as it should be."

"She would like it very much if you go back and talk to her," I said. "She was excited to give you the chocolates. She was also supposed to bake you a cake, but it didn't go out as successfully as she planned it to be."

His eyes delved into me, creating an amused look upon his face. For some reason, I started to feel nervous. Has he discovered something about me? Why is he looking at me like this? Is there something on my face? Does he know that Imai constantly blackmails me? I tried to read his thoughts, but I wasn't able to. He smiled at me, knowing that I was beginning to become conscious of myself. He sighed deeply and started to onto the cold, lonely road.

"It's good that Hotaru has someone who loves her like you," he said while walking, his back facing me. "Please take care of my sister for me."

My heart pumped at an imaginable speed, making blood rush into my neck, into my cheeks, into my temples. I wanted to hide myself that very second. _He knows!_ I thought. I then saw him turn his head towards me, expecting an answer from me. I around me, inspecting if no one was around to see us. I inhaled deeply and said, "I will, _Senpai_." My voice was shaky when I said that. But, I meant it. As he turned to continue walking, until he finally disappeared into the night, the words that kept repeating in my head was, _I will take care of her, Senpai. I will. You can count on me. I will._

* * *

At last! I have submitted the newest chapter! I'm sorry for the late update guys. School is sucking all my free time that I can't do my chapters early. It's a good thing that my two-week summer vacation has started already. That's right. Two weeks. Ugh! I'm in a hurry to graduate from college that's why I'm taking advanced summer education. Anyway, success!

I would like to thank all of my readers for patiently waiting for each update of my work. Because of you, I'm constantly thinking of you and how to make my story more interesting. Anyway, I'll proceed by thanking those who have reviewed the past chapter: iza, fearlessgurl101, nickanimega02, mHyne, KidTantei, Sakura Keiko, and muzikchic4eva. I really was inspired by your words. Thank you very much.

Please continue to support, read, and review An Unexpected Happy Ending, guys! Ja mata ne!


	12. ACT XII

**ACT XII**

A mixture of black, yellow, and other various colors danced in front of me. I closed my eyes, and rubbed them. I opened them again catching a clearer view of the vision that I wasn't able to determine. I was in the classroom, with my classmates, in their high school uniform, talking excitedly about the event that will happen today. For others, today was just an ordinary school day. But for our class, today will be the second to the last day of rehearsals and the day after tomorrow the "Romeo and Juliet" play will be held. Murmurs and chatters overcame the room and excitement filled the air. I was, however, sitting drowsily on my seat since I was unable to sleep last night. Subaru Imai's words still echoed in my mind. _"It's good that Hotaru has someone who loves her like you. Please take care of my sister for me."_

Blood suddenly rushed into my cheeks, and I was beginning to feel pulses in my ears. I concealed my face with my hands, feeling utter embarrassment. Not only because he knew that I love her sister, but also because he, an acclaimed prodigy in the academy, put his trust on a wimpy, animal-lover like me. I knew anyone would feel honored if he was trusted by the famous Subaru Imai, but I felt the opposite for some unknown reason. Me? Take care of Imai? I know I want to, but how?

"Nogi," an immensely familiar voice resounded in my ears. I removed my hands from my face, and there she was standing in front of me. Her light, lavender eyes were placed onto mine, but they weren't as frighteningly piercing as I remembered them to be. A frown was painted on her pale visage. I just sat there silently, however, wondering what was disturbing her. Her eyes suddenly toured on my body, making me uneasy. Her hands lay on my now trembling face, and she examined my face, and I felt my sweat rolling coldly along my forehead.

"I-Imai," I stuttered while her eyes rolled from one direction to another. "Imai, what are you doing?" My heart started to pound heavily on the walls of my chest, as if wanting to get out. My body started to grow numb, and I was powerless over this raven-haired, pallid-faced, frail, small girl. The feel of her hand on my face radiated along my cheeks, into my ears, into my whole system. I was beginning to feel faint with her mere touch.

"Are you okay?" She finally spoke. "Did _Nii-chan_ hurt you?"

_So, this is what is all about. She's worrying if Senpai hurt me,_ I thought. I started to grow calm and a smile crept on my face. Her cheeks suddenly were tinted with red, and she removed her hands from my face, which disappointed me. She sat on a seat in front of me, avoiding to look at me. But, my eyes didn't leave her for a while. She stayed silent, and I did too. Tension started to develop between us, and discomfort overcame us. I have never felt this nervous being with Imai before. Is it because I have realized that I like her? I sighed, trying to break the wall of silence between us.

"I gave him the chocolates, if that's what your asking." I told her. She turned her face to me, exposing a startled look. "It's all right. He didn't act violently or something. I told you I can handle it. I think you're underestimating me, Imai." I chuckled while saying those words.

I saw her laugh silently on her seat. She then faced me, with a small smile embedded on her lips. "So, giving a guy a box of chocolates seem cool to you. But, isn't that a bit gay?"

"Shut up," I answered her. I saw her giggle upon my answer. That smile I rarely see, the smile that I have always desired, has once again emerged on her face. Her thin, pink lips curved beautifully, raising her tinted cheeks. Her teeth glimmered in the autumn sun. Her eyes sparkled more brightly than before. Again, my heart once again beat in an unmeasurable pace. I started to become deaf, hearing the pulses in my ears. I just stayed silent, not knowing what to do in this situation. Just seeing her smile makes my body weak and immobile. It is torture for me, but I don't hate it.

"Well, if you're not hurt, then that's good." The chair moved as she stood up leaving it. Her footsteps ringed in my ears despite the noise in the classroom. Her long, black hair moved as she walked towards her seat. Still, my eyes did not leave her. I knew I looked foolish, but I didn't mind it. The more I looked at her, the more I talked to her, the more I saw her smile at me, the more I wanted her. My attention never diverted to anyone else, but her.

-0-

"Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old," she, with her auburn hair covered with a scarf, stood on the stage, speaking her lines as Juliet's nurse, delivering it to Shouda, who was playing Lady Capulet. "I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Her voice echoed loud and clear in the almost hollow hall. Dark, deep crimson eyes buried into her being as she performed with life. A small smile crept onto his face and amusement showed through his eyes. I smiled myself, imagining what was going on Natsume's mind while seeing Sakura act.

"How now! who calls?" A soft, yet clear voice resounded in the quiet auditorium, and she entered. Light footsteps thrummed on the wooden floor as Imai walked swiftly, acting as she was in a hurry. She was Juliet Capulet. My, Juliet Capulet. Her braided hair glistened in the yellow-colored spotlight. Her face brightened as she articulated each word. Her ruby-studded, red dress danced as she took each little step towards Shouda. The males alongside me gasped in awe, seeing her hidden beauty show for once.

"So, Ruka," a deep, familiar voice spoke. "When did you realize?" I looked beside me, and there stood my raven-haired best friend, Natsume. His face looked straight and dull, but his eyes hid more meaning than it. I noticed curiosity linger in his mind when I examined those orbs that once exhibited fear, anger, and sorrow. He placed his attention onto Imai, who was still on stage, then onto me.

"So, you noticed," I sighed. I never knew that I really was a transparent person. Even though I would try to hide things from Natsume, he still would know. Well, he _is_ my best friend, and he knows me a lot better than the others. I placed my eyes onto the actress on stage, dressed in a beautiful crimson dress. Her snow-white features brightened the stage, and I felt myself being completely hypnotized by her. I then remembered what had happened not to long ago, when I held her in my arms, not letting go, in fear that the fire might have consumed her. Her warmth, her small, frail body in my trembling one, her fragrant hair, her lavender eyes, I wanted all of it. I wanted all of her. _"The person you love is not the one who makes you feel weak, but rather, the person who makes you stronger." _Those words echoed in my mind once again, making my feelings for her clearer.

"I guess that you have no plan of telling me," my best friend said in a disappointed tone. I laughed silently, hoping to not disrupt the rehearsal on stage. I looked at him, staying silent, not uttering even a single letter, indicating that things have their own time. I'll tell him when I feel like it. He sighed deeply, looking onto the females on stage again. His eyes directed immediately onto the girl with the honey-brown hair and the chocolate brown eyes. Amusement brightened his face as he continued to place those blood-red irises of his on her. I also looked at her, examining if this feeling I have right now for Imai is just mere infatuation, or something more than that. My heart didn't beat as fast as it did before. My breaths weren't as deep as they were before. Her presence wasn't as bright as it was before. Placing my eyes onto her right, I saw the girl in red again. My bodily processes responded the way I wanted them to. My heart raced, my breaths deepening, my sight brightened. It's official. I _am_ in love with Hotaru Imai.

She left the stage, along with Sakura and Shouda, in preparation of the next scene, where it then beheld Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio, played by me, Kitsunume, and Mochiage, respectively. The ladies approached us as our cue directed us to enter the stage. I looked at Imai for the last time before I begin, hoping to receive some kind of encouragement. All of a sudden, our eyes met, locking for a long time. Our shoulders brushed as we passed by each other, and the touch of her shoulder radiated a tingling sensation all over my body. I continued to walk, slowly but surely, to calm myself down from that instantaneous event. I had to compose myself. Finally, I entered the spotlight.

-0-

I stood on the stage, in my deep blue, gold studded attire. My booted feet began to feel sore because of too much standing. However, I was not the only one there. She was there. Imai, my Juliet. There I was, chasing her, trying to act as if I was pursuing her. She ran away from me in a small distance, making baby steps beat on the wooden floor with rhythm. I finally held her cold hand, and she jerked with surprise. I brought her near my body, wanting her. But, I had to do what I was expected to do: recite my lines and portray my role as Romeo.

"My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," I articulated my lines, trying to go for her lips. She covers mine with her hand, preventing my face go near her. Her face began to reveal different tints of pink rising to her cheeks. My heart started to beat furiously, as I marveled at her beauty.

Instead of the dark, crowded hall, flowers began to bloom one by one, and trees grew into their mighty glory. The sky no longer concealed itself and the clouds rolled along it. The floor underneath me grew softer, and grass tickled my heels. The numerous pairs of eyes no longer existed in this new world we are in. It was I, and her, alone.

"Good pilgrim," she started to speak. "You do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Her voice rang in my ears, like little bells singing early in the morning.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I brought her closer to me, feeling heat rise up between us. My eyes stayed on her, but, she avoided my stare. She hid herself under her bangs and her body was shaking. I placed my hand on her face, hoping to calm her down. I whispered to her, "It's just a play," and her body was no longer tense.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," she stated as she freed herself from my hold. She walked a few paces away from me, with her back facing me.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I walked towards her, embracing her from behind. I felt her jump lightly in surprise, but she recomposed herself in less than a second.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," she said, not moving.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I pulled her to face me, and her face grew redder than before. Her eyes, started to become watery. But, she looked deep into my eyes, and I did too. Her frail body continued to tremble, and I was worrying of what I was going to do, to help her feel comfortable.

I gulped, knowing that this line will be the last that I was going to speak before we... kiss. I looked at her with caution, thinking that this girl in my arms might fall apart. I tightened my grip on her, trying to support her before she might think of breaking into tiny little pieces in my hold. I breathed deeply, collecting all the air in my lungs and forcefully moving them out. I breathed for the second time, and said, "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

I buried my aquamarine eyes deeply into her clear lilac ones. She continued to shake, but I never lose grip on her. I drew her nearer to me, and my audible, fast heartbeat was in sync with hers. Heat began to rise up between us, and cold sweat flowed from the pores of our skin. Her fragrance perfumed my nose, bringing her closer to me, closer. Our breaths mingled with each other as our breathing followed a certain, slow rhythm. I took my hand, caressed the contour of her porcelain skin. I saw her face twitch with discomfort, but she finally relaxed. Everything grew distorted around me, but I only saw her face. Her beautiful, soft face. And her thin, pink lips. My fingers toured on the lines of her lips, and I heard her gasp. Finally finishing touching the corner of her lip, my finger was replaced by my wanting lips. Her soft, delicate lips lay onto mine, and we kissed.

I removed my lips for a while and fit them on the shape of her mouth, kissing her more passionately like we did the first time we did it. Our breathing started to grow louder, and I brought my lips deeper into hers. I felt her pulling away, but I prevented her to.

"Nogi, sto–," she pleaded, gasping for air. I kissed her harder, trying to overpower her. She squirmed in my grasp vigorously, until she finally gave up, responding to my kisses. She grew weak, that she almost failed to keep herself standing. I loosened my hold, kissing her more softly, moving my lips slowly again and again on her upper lip.

However, finally finding a passage to escape, she removed my lips from mine, and lay her head on my chest. I heard her gasp for air a few times, and my silk-made costume began to become damp. Surprised with this, I looked at her, and there she was crying silently on my chest. I held her away from my body, wondering what was wrong. But, she remain hidden under her bangs, while she continued to cry.

"Please," she barely made herself audible as she spoke. "Please don't make this difficult for me." Then, pouring all of her strength, she pushed me away, and hurriedly ran off the stage in her red, ruby-studded dress. Not knowing what she meant by "making this harder for her", I impulsively ran after her, shouting her name again and again. But, she didn't look back. However, since she has already ran a certain distance from me, she disappeared before my very eyes. I tried to continue running, hoping that I would be able to find her. But, I searched for her in vain.

-0-

"Where could she be?" I asked myself as plopped head first into my cotton-filled pillow. I have searched almost everywhere in the academy for her, yet, I wasn't able to succeed finding her. I rolled on my back, staring into the fluorescent light above me, blinding my eyes. Within the light, I saw her pale face emerging. I reached out, hoping to touch her, but she suddenly disappeared. I slapped myself, knowing that I seemed like a total idiot thinking such things. My fingers then moved onto my lips, which can still remember the feeling of Imai's soft lips onto mine.

"_Please don't make this difficult for me,"_ those words endlessly repeated in my mind. _What did she mean by that?_ I asked myself. _Am I giving her a hard time? Does she want me to leave her alone? _These thoughts started to irritate my brain that I shouted in frustration. I sighed, realizing that sitting or lying alone in bed will never solve anything.

Suddenly, a light knock fell on my door. I wanted to ignore it at first, but it grew louder. I tried hiding under the pillow thinking that that anonymous person outside may quit knocking the door. Finally, the knocking stopped. Relieved, I closed my eyes, hoping to get a little shut-eye. However, as I was on the way to dream land, a certain, familiar voice spoke from behind the door.

"Ruka-_kun_," the voice said. "It's me, Yuu Tobita. Is it okay if I talk to you? It's kind of important."

"Why don't you just leave that for tomorrow?" I replied with irritation. "I don't want to talk to anybody right now." Silence then followed after that. I was anticipating the sound of footsteps fading in the hallway. But, there was none. It seems that _Iinchou_ wasn't planning to leave.

"Ruka-_kun_," he spoke again. "It's Hotaru-_chan_... She's leaving us."

At that very moment, my heart broke.

* * *

Yes! Finally! I've finished this chapter in a week! School's about to start in two weeks! I haven't rested that much yet! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter even though it's a little bit shorter than the rest.

As usual, I would like to thank the following for reviewing Chapter 11: KidTantei, iza, muzikchic4eva, .xXx, and Sakura Keiko. I really appreciate your reviews, guys. I really do. I'm going to do my best on giving you the most entertaining reading material you have ever read!

I would just like to tell you that this fan fic is about to end, and I promise you I'm going to give my 120% to give you the most satisfying ending since ending a story is the most difficult part. Please continue to support this fan fic and my future works! Peace!


End file.
